The key to hell's gate
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia has been hidden all her life. Locked behind closed doors while her brother was free to do as he pleased. Now transitioning into university Sophia's unspoken past comes back to haunt her, bring demons of hell raining from the sky. The truth behind her mother's death, her families deadly secret, and every other lie spoke come to light, and Sophia might not survive the night.
1. Silence

Okay, heres the first chapter of my new story, this timeline mainly focuses on the monsters time at MU but might jump to monsters Inc. at some times. As always I only own whats mine. Enjoy

(Sophia's POV)

Silence.

It seemed to be the defining factor of my life. No, I **_knew_** it was the defining factor of my life. It was the only thing that seemed to stay with me. People would come and go from my life life the changing seasons, just long enough for me to get attached then they'd be gone.

Adults of my mother's choosing would direct me. Teach me what to do and what to say. How to walk, talk, dance and carry myself. Like a little marionette on a string. A marionette is a puppet controlled from above using wires or strings. Those strings embedded in my arms, legs, head, torso and mouth.

A marionette's puppeteer is called a marionettist. Or in my case, my mother.

Marionettes are operated with the puppeteer hidden -or revealed- to an audience by using a vertical or horizontal control bar in different forms of theatres or entertainment venues.

And like a Marionette I was completely helpless to protest as one person after another would walk into my room, grasping the vertical or horizontal control bar and spend the next few hours twisting and jolting my strings in different directions, each movement only half done before I was yanked in another direction and in the end I could do little more than lay on the floor in a twisted mess. And **_they'd_** stand there, ranting to **_me_** about **_MY_** failures as a lifeless doll when **_they_** were the reason I fell in the first place. Each teacher flopping around like a cherry-boy finding himself with a woman for the first time.

But like all cherry boys, we find that practise makes perfect and they too, would work out the kinks, find a working order for my limbs and once I was up right and walking in a presentable fashion they would place me back in the large glass holding case and I'd wait for another to try their hand.

So you see, silence was the only thing in my life that never left. The dark quietness that latched itself to my body like it was trying to feed off my very soul. But despite all the bitterness and the pain I often found myself looking for it, like an addict crawling around on the floor, desperately trying to find enough dough for one more shot of crack, and like that druggy, I'd be waving my hands around to make sure it hadn't left as well.

It never talked you see. Silence was well, **_silent_**. So I'd wave my hands around, like some creature doing a bizarre mating dance to attract a lover, and, like always, I'd find it none the less. Crouching in the corner of the glass case like a creature from hell, black tar oozing from its fangs. Smiling a large smile because it knew, like the druggie, I'd always look for it once more.

Half the time I'd say I **_was_** silence, the creature itself, lurking in the corner of my mind while my parents paraded me around for their friends. Telling the world that 'this one's mine, look at her perfection and grace' and I'd smile, waving my arms as they pulled the strings and worked my mouth with hours of practised scripts and answers for all situations. And like an anchored child reticent, I could do little more than go along, like a prisoner tied to the mast of a sinking ship. The smiling sharking swimming all around me, there purely white stained with blood or in this case, empty words of praise, echoing in repeat, like an owl, calling through the night. Taunting me with doe eyes and perfect white smiles as they complemented my mother on her 'good work' and saying what a 'fine young lady' I'd grown up to be.

The problem with a marionette doll is when no one's pulling the strings the little cloth or wooden doll is still, lying wherever the last user discarded it. And with mother gone I was lost, placed in a locked glass case for another time, so I sat quietly, looking out the car window. We were on our way, heading to one of the best universities in Monstropolis, Monsters University. The proud school teaching both my mother and father in their trades, and the only acceptable school to teach their young. And like always we drove in silence, the car ride was inconversable to anyone _in_ the car. The trees whipped by as we drove to the university, the only thing that bothered to make noise for every occupant in the car to hear.

Like always and forever, no one said a word. Sulley too lost in a game on his phone, the cheesy music and popping of bubbles echoes around the car. Father was facing out the window, a hand over his open ear, most likely to block out the noise, as he talked to his secretary about some last minute details for the 'big deal in Paris' and I, knowing better than to disturb them, passed the time imagining that some ape-like figure was flipping and jumping over the tree tops. Front flipping and back flipping like a silverback gorilla. Swinging from branch to branch and with its powerful arms, launching its body high over the tree tops once again.

My eyes flicked up and down at impressive speed as it moved the imaginary creature through the large green maze locally known as scaring forest, stupid name I know but thankfully I wasn't the moron forced to take credit for it. If I had been I'd currently be living under a rock till the day of my demise.

Mother had stayed behind, making some claim about finishing work at the mansion. But I could see it was simply a ploy to get out of two hours with me in the immediate vicinity, especially since she couldn't leave after a few moments. She gave Sulley a long hug, telling him many things that a mother would say to her baby boy leaving for college. A twenty minute spectacle that Sulley took with as much acceptance that a male monster his age could muster.

For me, I got a stern look, not the glare I'd been accustomed to but a softer more refined glare, like a king looking down on the court jester and with her warning to 'not cause any trouble at school and disgrace the Sullivan name' she placed a soft paw on my head, her eyes locking with mine for a moment, like she's looking into my future, before nodding curtly and turning away.

I turn and look down the steps, Sulley is having a heart to heart chat with our father, his arms around my brothers shoulders as they go over 'what to do' once more. Sulley turns, the smile ever so present on his face, though it falters slightly so I force a believable smile on my own face and send a thumbs up his direction and watch, the same as ever, as the smile comes back up, just as vibrant as before, as he waves me down the steps.

"Come on Sophia, time to go!"

I glance back up at the house, the house I'd grown up in but unlike Sulley it never felt like a home. Full of faces that left and actions decided from another. For the first time in my life I'd be free. This time I could do what I wanted and not be looked down upon. Sure, the teachers would direct me throughout the day but not like mother, no one could do it as well as mother. Crush your dreams with one hand and caress your chin like and angel with the other.

"I'm coming," I say and start down the steps.There were many universities around the city, each one holding their own records for some achievement or another. Each one boasting about their accomplishments like some adolescent girl finding a crush for the first time, and her in haze, babbles in speed incoherent to everyone but herself, about his good looks and symmetrical facial structure. Each university shoving a pamphlet in your face like an excited child showing his working mother the drawing he just finished. And like her, I take each paper, looking over the contents briefly with mock enthusiasm and adding some chipper compliments before sliding the paper under the ever growing pile of papers and continued working or in my case, walking through a large maze locally known as a 'welcome week' for all freshmen's.

Each clubs activities spread out in booths like a colourful candy store, people excitingly acting out their scrips in hopes that some young mind might be glancing in their general direction. The more extravagant booths caught my attention but only because I wondered how many times they would have to set up, execute and take down each set and how many students they were actually missing each time. The extravagant sets using almost 3 times the amount of time than the others, and three times the work.

My eyes snapped up as a guide went over something important about buildings, at least I think it was important as her voice raised considerably and the amount of force of each word got an added punch. Another thing to add to the ever growing list of rules and obligations that 90% of the people would forget in less than an hour. A pamphlet would have been a much better choice in this case. A physical, tangible, list of rules one could pin to a bulletin board and glance at 9000 times before it turned into a subconscious thought in the back of our minds.

Out of those 90% my idiot older brother would be front and centre. More than one of them as not only would he forget the rules but the **_rest of the fucking ORIENTATION_**! As the large Blue furred monster had just **_vanished_** from the group. Wandering off to do something else. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a tired side, the thought of watching over my other half all school year weighed heavily on my mind and evaporated any cheerful thoughts of a stress free school year.

Fucking hell.

Bye now the group is moving on and I begrudgingly followed, vowing to find my unruly other half later and give him a piece of my mind. It was the first day of school and he was already causing trouble. Silently thinking that mother should have warned _Sulley_ and not me, but in her mind Sulley could do no wrong, the harshest punishment ever placed on the guy was a half an hour delay on his play time outside. Me, I could walk into the wrong room and I'd be grounded for a month. Sheila had always been on my ass about everything, the littlest things setting her off but despite that I always found a way to be cheerful.

* * *

We finish the orientation about twenty minutes later, stopping just outside each of the large dorms. Each building traveling high into the sky, as rows upon rows, lined the outsides. The building itself was modest, being made in 1313 when the campus was first funded and besides the obvious paint jobs the exterior of the building had hardly changed. Most of the money was spent in up-grading and expanding the scaring institute, the prestigious class drawing in more and more hopeful students every year. I thing I knew, as Sulley, a Sullivan no less, barely made it into the class listings, my father had to pull more than a few favors for that one.

Along with the scaring program, there were quite a few other buildings. The school of science, Scream energy school, the engineering school. The school of door technology, the school of business, the school of liberal arts and monstrosities. The school of aquatics, for mammals under the water and lastly scream can design. Then you had the Amphitheatre, a book store, a cafeteria, a library, a registration hall, the university hall and the dorm rooms.

The dorms we were now coming up too, the last stop on this long tour. The dorms were large at first glance but not as large as you'd think as a quarter of the students would end up in frat row. The Greek empire holding 11 fraternities and sororities, each one taking a handful of students. Those who lived close to the university would stay at home with their parents or take residence in one of the many apartment complexes lining the first six blocked from the university. I imagined the inside of the dorms was just as noisy as outside, the music and hustling of other monsters in the quad could still be heard with ease, though we were on the other side of campus by now. The sky was nice, a light blue and the wind wasn't too warm, gently pushing my hair across my face.

The semi-large group of star struck student coming to a semi coherent stop, well mostly, as some of the extremely star-struck students were too busy pointing to some far off object in the distance and as a result run face first into the rest of the group. Luckily they manage to stay on their feet as the group shifts forwards like a wave and then back as our motions come to a halt.

Our energetic guide comes to a stop, spinning around with a grin as the smaller female monster chuckles, clapping her two sets of arms together like a teacher getting the attention of her rowdy class with such happiness that it made you wonder if she missed the almost complete disaster we had or she was purposely ignoring it. I suppose doing this job for a few years she's seen almost everything we could throw at her. No doubt the monster would rather be enjoying the activates across campus but she held her head proudly and kept a well concealed demeanor.

"Okay listen up people" she says with another clap, we turn to face her "This is the last stop of our tour. The student dorms!" her hand moves to motion the building, like we could somehow miss the giant building in front of us "The dorms are large to hold the majority of the students here at MU. The dorms are split up **Male and Female!** " she adds with a punch " **There is no male and female dorm room partners! Same sex roommates only!"** this statement gets a few chuckles as no doubt this problem arose in the past "Your room numbers are in the envelope you got at the registration hall" she lifts up an envelope with the MU insignia stamped on it, I lift up my papers and double check I hadn't lost mine "If you have not gotten your envelope you'll need Photo I.D. and you'll get your school I.D. taken along with the envelope. You'll receive your Student cards in a weeks' time." She turns, scanning the heads to make sure she still had us "Present your number to the dorm secretary and she'll give you your key. **DO NOT LOSE YOUR KEY! YOU WONT GET ANOTHER!"** she says and claps her hands "Alright that's the end of our tour! Are there any other questions, concerns?" Her eyes fault everyone as they silently split up and had other ways "Anyone?"

Her head slowly circling left to right as she takes in the slowly diminishing crowd. Her face calm as she most likely was used to this response. Well, until she notices me, her head pausing is it gently tilted to the left her slowness seeming warranted as my stupid frozen where we had stopped.

"Are you alright?" she asks, calmly walking towards me "Did you lose your envelope?"

"Um," I say like an idiot and look around.

It's not like I was lost or needed direction, as my envelope was in my hand, and I'd remembered everything she's said in the last hour. I was often one of the first in the door, raising my hand to answer a question in appropriate time so mother wouldn't get mad at me, making check lists and check lists for my lists to make sure I'd gotten everything, but for some reason, I felt frozen. Like my mind had shut down and I was left completely confused.

(Dean hardscrabble's POV)

I leaned back against the chair, more truthfully a ramp. A padded ramp with a slight incline so I could rest comfortably. Freshman welcome week was in full swing. And entire week filled with marvellous activities, groups and sports littered the front yard as curious eyes wandered through, taking in the sights. Groups of girls linked hand in hand as they pointed out different things with excitement. Welcome week also gave the sorority's time to scope out and lay claim to potential group members.

The Greek counsel holding tremendous power over the university, even though they were a little more than students themselves. As stories of their success in the scare games helped to draw people into our school. Welcome week had been on for a little more than three hours and the courtyard was already buzzing about the Greek houses, the well-known sororities making quite an impression on the young minds of today.

The event being great fun for everyone, but myself, it was a week of parties and joy but a week of problems for me. A week full of nothing but problems while I sorted out the troublemakers from the goody two shoes. It all honesty I wasn't sure which hell was a lesser evil? Each group of delinquents bringing its own wrath and set of problems.

The troublemakers were obvious, ignoring all of the school rules and everyone around them. Disrupting class like this prestige institute was a little more than a skateboard park that they do have some fun in and then leave.

The goody two shoes were complete mamas boys and daddy's girls. Spoiled children walking around like their still at home and expecting special treatment for being in school. Like somehow their mere presence here is a gift to us, a gift to me, and we should just gracefully slide them through school without any effort or work at all.

Then there were the children that will get homesick, I have at least 30 monsters in my office within the first month. And absolute mess babbling about their hometowns and your parents, like somehow I was supposed to solve all their problems.

I turned away from the window, hoping that it would somehow cure an impending headache I could already feel rolling across my temple. My eyes falling back to the desk, the applicants for the scaring program were sitting in front of me. They were the last group I had to go over. Every year we had a rush of applicants, monsters of all shapes and sizes. Most alpha males, some omegas would try their hand at the class but I would weed out the unfit monsters within the first scaremester. Those was unfit to be in my program would be placing another or sent Home.

I gently lift up some papers with clawed fingers. All the stress made me miss the old days, the scaring days. The danger of doing each room, the toxic toys littering the floor. The satisfaction of their screams, the smile on my face when the high-pitched noise filled the air and I slithered back through the closet door into the safety of my world, only to wait a moment before going once more. Now, my problems were **_teachers_** , and **_their problems_ with students**, the annual budget meeting along with other useless bullshit.

Picking up the sheets I went over the applicants for the program, names, ages and other personal information or scribbled down the sheet. Pictures of each student were clipped to the top left corner and my eyes flipped up once as I put a name to a face before sliding the sheet under the pile and continuing on.

Sophie Gooie.  
Mike Creatanus.  
Donnakay Ahhhsome.  
Jimmy p. Sullivan.

I pause.

Sullivan? Had I just read that right?

Flashbacks of the freshman flew before my eyes. James was an excellent scarer. He was a freshman here at Monsters University when I was a senior. The blue and purple spotted mail causing a scene wherever he went. Even at monsters Inc. Prestigious business, Sullivan caused a scene, flying by the rules and anyone in his way. But for all his trouble, James was one of the best. Riding clothes on my heels every day and breaking the all-time scare record only two years after I had. After time he matured. Finding Sheila helps with that of course and I was proud to say I've known and worked with the monster.

Now we were here.

The situation repeating itself once more. The young monster being a carbon copy of his father, right down through his eyes. I've known the boy for years. Often seeing him at parties and at work fundraisers. The young monster following his father's footsteps with the confident face but unsure eyes. They had put so much pressure on his shoulders, and impossible task for a child and I could do little to help ease the pain.

The years had flown by and in a blink of an eye, Jimmy or Sulley, as he prefers, had grown into a fine young monster. But Jimmy wasn't the only monster it seemed I had failed, as behind Sulley was Sophia. The smaller female monster was under constant watch by their mother, like simply breathing would somehow cause a problem. There wasn't a time I could remember that I ever saw a smile on her face. Always a frown on her lips and disappointing disappointment in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried Sophia was never enough for her. I couldn't understand why she did that. Even if they had wanted another son Sophia was a fine monster and I took great pride -and offense- if her anger was for that. My own scare record proving that females were just as scary as males. I often pulled the youngest monster under my wing and told her stories of my time at monsters Inc. or university. Even getting James to break his composure on a few stories. The older monster barely containing his laughter as his wife looked over with an unapproving glance. For a few hours, I could get the small monster to smile and even laugh A few times. But I could never bring myself to ask, subject to personal and besides the attitude, Sheila had never done anything for concern, never lifting her head to the child or saying something out of line, her attitude was unwarranted but not problematic.

And yet, there was this…

Sophia Jones. Different last name, different I.D. and different classes, Scream major was listed as her class. Someone that sat behind the glass, the brains of the scream can and figured out new ways to capture and produce new energy. The monsters working hard to avoid another boom era. Everything proving she had strayed from the proud Sullivan name and job history and yet her emergency contacts were listed under James and Sheila's names and numbers.

Had something happened? The young monster had such appreciation for my work, claiming her chance at a scarer in the future and now she's ditching out? My clawed hand reached for the phone, my fingers hovering over the first number when a knock resonated through my office. I pull back my hand.

"Come in." I say and place the phone back on the receiver "Well speak of the devil" I chuckle as I the door opens.

In came none other than James P. Sullivan himself. The blue furred monster holding his head proud and his eyes, slightly softer from age still held that mischievous twinkle id grown accustomed too.

"I've been called many things over the years but never a devil" he chuckles "Hello Carla, it's been a while."

I stand up, my many legs moving quickly as I walk around the desk with ease and seconds after I find myself pulled into a strong hug.

"James." I chuckle and hug back just as long.

He pulls back slightly, his arms still holding my waist.

"To think, all the memories held at this school and now were actually hugging in it." He chuckles, I snort as memories of the rowdy freshman plagued my mind once more.

As head of the MU disciplinary action committee, it was my priority to stop any mischief before it happened and James, well, James took that as a challenge, as time after time I would stop his plots. Each time the pranks got more and more extravagant and only when faced with explosion did the shenanigans cease, well… mostly. The occasion glitter bomb went off in the quad every few months and while not claimed my finger never fell on anyone else.

"Are you here to cause more mischief?" I joke, turning around once more and returning to my desk, my hand slides out as I motion to my desk "because if you are" my head snaps back at him quickly "you'll be out on your ass so fast your head will spin"

He shots me the famous Sullivan smile, white teeth almost gleaming in the light.

"Nah, I think it's Sulley's turn to give some hell." He states with a happy sigh, his body easing into the padded chair.

I shake my head with a smile and make a metal reminder to warn the new MU disciplinary action committee president. Not just warn her but give her a few tips on dealing with Sullivan's in general. The simple thought alone was enough to bring on a headache, the dull throbbing being the same as it was all those years ago.

"Usually I turn away drop in visits, my schedule too hectic for the sudden surprise" I state as I shift some papers into a neat pile, my eyes snapping up at him, my eye brow arched to show how serious that statement was "but, I'm glad you're here… I had somethings I'd like to discuss with you."

I say and relax in my chair once more.

"Sophia, right?" he sighs.

Eyes falling to the window where you could clearly see the information on my screen. The window mirroring the information still sitting on her page. The photo now uploaded to her profile.

"Indeed," I nod "did something happen?"

"A lot of things happened Carla." He sighs brokenly "but they're not her fault, their mine. They've always been mine." He places a hand over his face and I lean back slightly, this side of James was certainly new

"What do you mean; it's all your fault?" I ask slowly after it seemed like he couldn't continue

"Why Sheila dislikes Sophia. Why she lives with us. What happened to her mother. Everything comes back to my mistake." My eye brow rises at this and I instantly start thinking about the possible answers, not liking any of them and he looks up, the eyes of a broken monster looking at me. In all honesty, it broke my heart. The monster with the biggest heart sat before me and for the first time in my life the glimmer of light had left his blue eyes and I found myself wanting more than anything to bring it back "I messed up Carla…" he whispers "I messed up big and I've been messing up ever since."

Okay, read and review! Peace out lovelys

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	2. Tell me everything

Okay, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

(Sophia's POV)

After what felt like my mind snapping like a torn ligament, the sharp pain pierced through my head. I turned, grasping my head in pain as what felt like white hot fire sliced across my brain.

"Ah!" I cringe, my face distorting in pain as the tour guide struggles to figure out my sudden problem.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" she squeaks, her tone startled, aghast even, bringing one hand to my chin as I feel warm liquid dribble over my lips.

Seconds after her hand is replaced with a cloth fetched from her pocket, and this time it's over my nose. Her fingers holding gentle pressure. I wanted to calm her down, wave her off and say it was just from the dust and heat but suddenly my mouth went dry, my head started reeling in pain and it got very hot. My body temperature rising quickly like I was taking a hot shower.

"Are you sick?" she asks, her voice strained as she "Are you diabetic?"

"I'm sorry," I mumble unhelpfully, feeling completely distorted.

I feel myself moving over to a bench or something firm as she waves another over. I feel an odd sensation come over me as a shadow now kneels before me. I hear words being said but none of them reach me, there moving too fast and there gone before I can make them out. I feel something on my neck, a hand maybe? It's cold. So, a cloth? A million questions swirl in my brain, where was I? Who was with me? Who was watching? Would mother find out? A million questions left unanswered as I slipped into a calm sea of blackness.

(Javier's POV)

I walked around the campus, sliding left and right to avoid the hustle of students now pouring into the quad.

Freshman Welcome Week.

God, I hated this. The hustle, the noise, the bright-eyed faces of hopeful scares. The curious eyes following me around, observant eyes recording my every move, and hungry males. Eyeing up my ROR sweater as they started plans to try and take it from me. It was common knowledge around scarer's that ROR was one of the most sought after fraternities on campus. Many monsters of legends came from ROR, some stories exaggerated as they passed from mouth to mouth but none the less they were mostly true.

"Woah!" a female voice says and I feel someone bump into me.

I instinctively reach forwards quickly and grip a set of arms in front of me with ease, reflexes agile and quick from years of scaring with Johnny and my other brothers, the motion stopping the others decent to the ground. I look down and see the face a girl, dressed head to toe in pink with butterfly berets in her hair. Purple hair that was tied into a high ponytail. A pair of pink glasses on her face and the utter surprise was obvious on her face. A face that flushed with a dark blush as she says my fraternity sweater and seeing my face put two and two together with ease.

"I'm so sorry!" she says in a high-pitched tone.

I place on one of my alpha male looks and smile at her, like the others her blush intensifies as she's captivated by my smoldering look.

"Please, the fault is all mine." I grab her hand and place a kiss on her hand "I just hope you weren't hurt by my clumsiness."

As if her face could get darker it does and Just. Like. That. she's reduced to a stuttering mess and with a few quick nods I finally release her from my powerful grip and keep walking with an annoyed eye roll.

I hated doing that.

Hated it with a passion but 'keeping up with appearances' was one of Johnny's priorities and blowing off a freshman would be bad publicity. My face fell back to its normal stoic features, weaving my way through the group once more and this time actually paying a little more attention to not put myself through this once more.

I went through the quad and to avoid the noise found myself walking towards the dorms, the student dorms that I spent a few nights before Johnny snatched me up like a fly in a spider web. It felt like a lifetime ago, four years going just like that, like a finger snap and I found myself in my final year of college. Wow, I was told time flies but I never believed them, until now that is. I turned walking towards the front doors when a familiar female voice rang through my ears.

"The dorms are large to hold the majority of the students here at MU. The dorms are split up Male and Female!" I turn to see Chrissy, the student tour president finishing the last of her tour rounds "There are no male and female dorm room partners! Same sex roommates only!"

This statement gets a few chuckles, mine included as memories of Big Red's hilarious half an hour argument with the dean went public for weeks on Fearbook. Achieving more likes that even Johnny's posts for it; the president wasn't too happy but gave big red credit for his ballsy move. Thankfully he was put in his place and this little addition was placed on the tour speech.

"Your room numbers are in the envelope you got at the registration hall" she lifts up an envelope with the MU insignia stamped on it, I lift up my papers and double check I hadn't lost mine "If you have not gotten your envelope you'll need Photo I.D. and you'll get your school I.D. taken along with the envelope."

I block out the rest of the speech, leaning on the tree to my right as I waited for Chrissy to finish. It's not like we were super good friends but we've seen each other at a few parties and not seeing any other familiar face in the crowd I chose to stay by her side. Chrissy caught my eyes, her voice stopping for just a moment, not long enough for anyone but me to notice as I'd heard this speech many times over the years and she smiles, my eyebrow raising once and she nods, turning back to the ground. I chuckled as she clapped her hands once more; by now I could quote this speech by heart and I find my lips moving along with hers as it comes to an end. Most of the students split off immediately, content of checking out their rooms and settling into this 'mind blowing place' in hopes that it might stop their racing hearts.

I walk forwards with a smile easily swerving through the crowd of people and Chrissy vanishes from my sight in a wave of people and just like that my smile vanishes.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Chrissy's voice cuts through my head and I move faster, pushing some people out of the way as I thought of all the possibilities of that statement. When I break through the crowd I see Chrissy standing with another female, a cloth over her nose and the red blood still on her hand. She had gotten the other to the school steps and her eyes snap up to lock with mine, concern clear in her eyes.

"Javier, I don't know what's wrong with her." She states and I take in the situation.

Being well versed in medicine, as Chet was often littered with injuries as his excessive energy led to over exaggerated motions or too quick movements that ended, all the same, I quickly scanned her body. A thing that Johnny taught me, I still remember the two-week class he gave me on the couch, calmly wrapping up Chet's leg or arm as the other whined about the pain. I also picked up a medical book and on my spare time flipped through its pages.

At first, I thought it was just a nose bleed, possibly from the heat of the summer day and not enough water but as I knelt down I could see Chrissy's concern. I wasn't sure what her normal color was but the shades were now an odd color. Chrissy placed a hand behind her head as the other sunk backward. I placed a hand on her cheek, the skin feeling cool and clammy to the touch. This instantly set off warning bells, that and not a moment after the females head fell to the side, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Javier!" Chrissy squeaks, her eyes now filled with tears.

For all her success, Chrissy didn't do well in stressful situations, then again I often wondered why she chose the most stressful job on campus but she's gone almost three years without an incident.

"Its fine, I got it." I state and scoop the woman up into my arms "go alert the dean, I'll take her to the medical wing."

I stood up, yelling at people to move out of the way as I raced across the campus. She was so light; barely moving my arms, so much so that I often found myself looking down to make sure she was IN my arms. It was like I was carrying a feather. Yet at the same time, she was skinny, thin like most of the girls I'd had the pleasure of being with, not like the PNK girls that could lift little more than their purses. No, with each step her body folded up against mine and I could feel actual muscle under her clothes, lithe muscles that were clearly well maintained, dangerous muscle that I knew shouldn't be underestimated, look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it sort of thing and a part of me burned to find out why.

I saw the marching band crossing my path and curse as this meant the day was half over, the dean asking them to wait till lunch as the movements of the students would slow as they found a place to enjoy their food and cleared a path for the marching band to well, march, but now they were blocking my way. I knew instantly that they wouldn't hear me, the music playing loudly with pride, so I bend, bending in the run and jump, watching with slight self-impressment as I easily cleared everyone heads, the music stopping just the slightest as they glanced up to watch me and then back to their papers, a few odd noises cracking through the air as they struggled to find their last spot. I set a mental reminder to apologize for later, as no doubt they'd been practicing that piece for a while.

I hit the ground still running and thank god when the school's main doors fall into my sights.

(Dean HardScrabble's POV)

"Oh god, James…" I trailed off, my head now spinning with the information I had received "How could you do that?"

"I don't know it just happened!" he says, leaning back in the seat "I'm not saying that excuses what I did." He runs a hand down his face "Sophia is an amazing monster and she'd be an excellent scarer, better than I could ever be but she's not taking the course."

"Well, I wonder why?" I state a bit harsher than I'd intended too "Sheila's been sheltering her her entire life. Sophia's never done anything on her own. How the hell is she supposed to make decisions now? Especially on the fly, say the child's parents walk into the room or worse, she gets in there and the kids awake!" I run a hand over my face "And I assume she has no idea about that last part of the conversation?"

"No." James sighs "Carla I know you don't owe me anything but please, look out for her. For me?"

I looked into his eyes and sighed, going to answer when my door bursts open.

"Dean Hardscrabble!" Chrissy yells, James and I both jump in surprise "A freshmen collapsed in the quad, Javier's taking her to the hospital wing, you need to come quickly!"

I sigh, running a hand down my face hoping that this wasn't _**yet again**_ , another drug problem.

"And the surprises never stop…" I exhale and stand up, pausing beside the larger male monster "James… I will do what I can. Please, see yourself out."

James nods once.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked as we walked, our feet moving quickly down the hall.

"I'm not sure, she was fine during the whole tour and suddenly she started having a nosebleed, and got all pale and started shaking and then she passed out!"

"Do you think its drug related?" I ask. Chrissy looks at me quickly.

"No," she says honestly "No, I don't."

"Well then" I nod "Let's go see who it is."

* * *

"She's fine." Doctor Agustine says, calmly coming out of the room "I think it was just a mix of things throughout the day." She lifts the chart up "Her blood sugar was a little low which explains the fainting, she skipped breakfast or purged herself in one of our garbage cans which explains the paleness and shaking and the added stress of starting university must have triggered the nose bleed." I glance back to see Sophia lying on the bed "I've got her on an IV for fluids and I'd like to monitor her for a little while but after that, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor," I state

"Don't thank me" she chuckles "he's the one that brought her in. If he wasn't so quick to could have been much worse."

I turn to see Javier Rios. The senior bug like monster and well-known member of ROR. He looks at me for a moment before his eyes fell back to the hospital window, with her on the bed.

"Thank you, Javier."

"Of course Dean Hardscrabble." He answers, not looking at me but the tone was real.

A rare thing as the bug-like monster was mostly known for stoic tones and faces, hiding his emotions from the world like someone was out to kill them. Relying more on science and facts to prove his points and guide his actions than his emotions. This fact had both its ups and downs but it seemed to be working or the monster in the long run.

"I should go." He states quietly, more to himself it seemed as his feet weren't moving in the slightest "I have a party to help set up for." He states again, this time with a little more force and it seems to do the trick as after a second his feet to move "Dean, Doctor." He says, dipping his head politely and walking off down the hall.

I walk into the room, my clawed finger sliding down the side of the bed. I'd promised to look after James's girl and she was in the hospital room, not an hours after arriving. My god, I guess it didn't matter who the Sullivan was, every one of them was a pain in my ass. And now, there are two of them! Dear god, help me.

(Javier's POV)

I walked back to Frat row, the Greek houses bustling with energy as everyone got ready for the party of the year. It was known that parties were held each night, each house hosting at least once in the next few weeks but the first was always ours. Roar Omega Roar. The best of the best, the one that held the most legendary parties all through the night. Everyone came and wouldn't leave till we forced them out. A party that I should have been setting up right now, I could only imagine how pissed off Johnny would be. I hoped he'd hear me out before he started yelling, one could hope, right?

As I walked, a little slower than I'd liked I finally came to our house, the reason for my tardiness still lingering on my mind. It also seemed that other stuff happened as well, the thought that more lingering eyes fell on my body as I walked crossed my mind more than once and for once, frat row was actually quiet while I walked past. I caught the eye of a few girls, the PNK's and they just giggled a few times before whispering to themselves. I glance down at myself and start to wonder what the hell was going on, had some asshole stuck a sign on my back or something? But that had to wait as I found myself climbing the steps to ROR, and like I'd feared Johnny was standing there waiting for me. Dramatically opening the door with a look on his face that screamed trouble.

"Now Johnny hear me out-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the college hero! Hey, guys look who's back!" Johnny says with real happiness "You know, I knew you were hiding a trump card but this was a whole other level."

He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait, what?" I ask as I'm lead inside.

My other brothers were around the room on chairs, some standing, and some sitting as they strung up party favors and other trinkets.

"Nice job man! IT'S ALL OVER FEARBOOK!" Chet yells excitedly, jumping up and down like a child.

"How's the princess Jav?" chip teases before adding more air into a balloon.

"It's got five hundred likes already and it keeps growing," Johnny says impressed

"Okay, what?" I ask again and they pause, glancing at me oddly, even Chet had stopped his childish jumping, a rear sight indeed.

"What?" Johnny pauses "Don't tell you haven't seen it. You have seen it right?" my confused look has him rolling his eyes once more and running a hand down his face. He pulls out his phone and in seconds shoves it in my face. I glanced at the title page of Fearbook and my eyes widen

"Campus hero saves his princess?!" I read out loud.

I see a picture of myself jumping over the marching band and a few videos from fans previously recording the songs and one of us sitting on the steps, Chrissy's face clearly distraught. Johnny pulls the phone away, walking around the room like a king declaring his new rules. His hands moving dramatically like he was announcing some play, he clears his throat.

"Monsters University very own, Javier Rios, a proud member of Roar Omega Roar saves the life of a freshman, not yet identified, collapses in the heat of the day. Rios's quick thinking and calm attitude may have just saved her life." He says and eyes me; I roll my eyes "dude, it's all over the web."

"Oh come on! She just fainted, it's not like she was dying." I sigh and jump as Johnny pulls me to his side once more.

"It doesn't matter!" he chuckles "this little stunt just adds more credit to our house, and what can I say," Johnny chuckles and pulls up the collar of his shirt once "ladies love a hero."

"Oooh!" chip chuckles "Someones getting laid tonight!" and just like that he's back to jumping around the room.

"Chip calm down before you break something!" Johnny yells from another room, the jumping ceases.

I sigh, looking out the window. Can't people really be buying this shit right? I wanted to say yes but from the predatory looks that I now just realized I was sent by the PNK I had a sinking feel that Johnny was right. In a few hours, I'd have people eating out of my hand.

Fuck.

Read and review people, peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	3. Sorry

Chapter 3.

(Sophia's POV)

By the time the doctor let me go, it was getting dark, the sun starting its daily descent. I had woken from my slumber about an hour after it happened; feeling like a truck had hit me. Well, at least what I think being hit by a truck would feel like, as I've been lucky enough to not get hit by a truck. My head pounded like a drum, each hit reverberating around my head. My stomach hurt and I was forced to stay on my side in order to not purge my insides. The sudden nausea was puzzling to the school nurse but she gave me some gravol and lemon Gatorade and within an hour the feeling went away. The rest of the time was spent taking my blood pressure, flashing a light in my eyes, checking my mouth and peeing in a cup, for later tests I'd presume. I got a small bottle of pills to take for the headache and a chocolate bar, a chunky monster and with her instructions to eat it was sent out of the infirmary. The wind was cool, not cold or hot but somewhere in-between. It felt colder to me though, the summer nights in Sludge Falls being warmer than this.

Sludge Falls. The place where I was born, where Sulley was born. A small place, not really a town but not large enough to be classified as a city. A friendly place, with decent people. With rows upon rows of houses. Houses as far as the eye could see and everything you needed within walking distance. Maybe that's why it felt colder, in Sludge Falls, the wind was blocked off from the houses. Here in the open space, the air was free to dance around as it pleased. I wrapped my arms around my body, it was a little before supper but the thought of food made my stomach turn. So I walked, quickly over to the dorms, thanking whoever that the hospital wasn't too far away. I cut through an alleyway, a smaller path normally blocked by students and cut the trip in half, finding my way up the dorm steps in no time. My mind traveled back to the doctor's office.

"So you haven't got your key huh?" she chuckles looking at the clock "If you hurry you should be able to catch her before she leaves, if not, come back here."

I step down off the table and readjust my shirt.

"Thanks, for everything."

She nods once

"Oh Sophia?" she says, I turn to look at her, pausing at the doorframe "When you get your key, watch your fingers."

"What?" I ask, she chuckles.

"You'll see."

I shake my head as I walked into the building, holding the envelope in my hands once more, the papers now placed in a plastic bag from the tour guide and walk to the front counter. Thankfully it was still open, just starting to close and I was given my key, one of the few left. Just five lonely little keys hanging on rings. The receptionist was a slug-like creature, a permanent frown on her face and like her body, her words dragged as well, the tone less than pleasant like she was bored out of her mind.

"The elevator is to your right." She points to the right "Your free to use it but it's faster to use the stairs as everyone tries and you stop at each floor." I nod, she turns, slowly grabbing the key "your room is one of the private rooms huh?" she looks at the key, the bored look still plastered on her features "It's on the fifth floor, take the elevator and walk down the hall; your room should be the fourth door at the end. And your stuff should already be in your room if your missing stuff or have things damaged take a form from the wall and send it to the university hall for compensation."

"Thank you," I state as she gives me the key

"Don't lose your key!" she yells at me before the metal door comes slamming down, cutting her off from my sights.

"Woah!" I gasp, tugging my fingers back in record speed.

I had to pull my hands away quickly, if not they would have been crushed. I blink once, finally understanding what the doctor was talking about, I chuckle, wondering how many people she's treated for this wound as if I hadn't been warned my fingers would have been crushed too. I turned and headed to the elevator. I glance at the cold key in my hands before tossing it into the air.

University huh? For "new beginnings" I felt like I was doing it all wrong.

* * *

The elevator binged, coming to a stop with such speeds I was forced to take a step back not to land on my ass. I guess it was used to carrying more weight than just me. I stepped into the quiet halls, the hall now lit with long lights attached to the ceiling. In case I'd forgotten my room number was printed in large black numbers on my key.

Room 402.

"A private room huh?" her words echoed in my head, her tone almost judgemental.

I wondered what that meant?

I walked down the hall, noticing that there were only two doors on the walls where there should be three or four. I turn noticing the same thing down the whole floor when I'd come to the wrong floor the first time the doors were placed very close together, almost too close for comfort and yet, these ones seemed too far away for comfort. And unlike the other floor, filled with music and voices traveling under the doors, this floor was quiet. The only noise being a radio playing quietly in one of the doors on the other end of the hall. A few posters and reminders of classes and student activities were placed neatly on the single bulletin board in this hall and not slammed on sideways, backward or upside down, and stapled over older papers like the others littering the hallways. I could only imagine what the males halls looked like. And while the other floor a bit cramped, each student falling over each other it only proved of happier times and human interactions. Whereas this floor seemed cold, desiccant even with all signs of happiness dying quickly. An odd feeling that had me walking quicker down the hall.

I got to my room quickly and looked inside. The entire room was different than the others that I'd seen, most of the doors still open while students moved the last of their boxes in or waited for a girlfriend to add the finishing touches to her make-up. Glossing her lips in the doorway mirror.

The biggest factor was the lack of anyone else. There was only one bed here. where the other bed should have been a large open space looked back at me. A space that held a couch, a kitchen sink, a bathroom. An island with two stools mounted to the floor, a fridge and a wall mount for a TV, a small note saying you could rent one from the Uni. hall for xxx amount of dollars. It had the amount but I ignored it, not really one to watch TV, to begin with.

Mother never let me, saying a proper lady always had 'Something to do' with her time. This also seemed like mothers doing.

Having Sulley and me in separate rooms from the tender age of three. Not letting Sulley near my room let along playing inside it. If we wanted to talk or play I'd have to ask mother, and with her permission, we would have one of the maids accompany us, watching us like a hawk while we played. I understood the lack of doors now. It seemed that this floor had been remade, and each room was the size of two rooms knocked down and made into one, a space that should hold four only houses one and made this floor seem even more desiccant. One room held my bed, a table, a lamp, a bathroom, while the other held the kitchen, island, fridge, stove, couch, and Tv. Each room still housing a window and with the erry thought of peeping toms, I made a mental note to buy curtain rods from the store as soon as possible.

I absentmindedly wondered if Sulley had a room like this? Had mother placed him in his own room or was he allowed to have a roommate? Sheila had never cared with Sulley, letting him bring friends over and do whatever in his room, so the possibility of him having a roommate was higher than mine. I only hoped that person could handle someone as outgoing as my brother. I added a note to check on that later as well, making a 'self-help' book of sorts for the potential sucker.

While adding to my list my hand slid across the smooth linoleum counter top. Like the rest of this room, the stove, oven, fridge and island being hi-tech, brand new and very expensive. My bags were placed beside the island and I reach for my backpack, placing it on the table and unzipping the front pocket. Inside was my list. I laid the large piece of paper on the table and started going through my list.

Unpack clothes.  
Change bed sheets, add new ones.  
Check belongings, report anything broken or stolen.  
Check door lock, dead bolt, sliding lock and windows.  
Buy window locks if there are none.  
Check appliances and condition of the furniture.  
Wash the floors and clean the kitchen once more.  
Check Class schedule  
Locate nearest grocery stores  
Learn school map by heart  
Buy books for class.

I stopped reading the rest of the list, those tasks not needed until class actually started.

* * *

I paused for a moment, running a hand over my forehead to wipe away some sweat. In forty minutes I'd unpacked all my clothes. Changed the bed, checked my stuff for anything broken, vacuumed the floor, and was checking the door when a noise echoed from my room. I stop fiddling with the handle, sliding the lock to unlock after I made sure it was in good condition and walk back into my room. I reach into my side pocket and take out my earpiece, pushing the green button and watching it sync with my phone, after two more rings I hooked it in my ear and push the button.

"Hello?" I ask, checking the list and walking over to the door to check the inside locks.

"Hey sweetheart how's your day been?" a male voice asks, my smile is instant.

"Daddy!" I say in glee, I hear him chuckle "It's been um…" I trail off looking for the proper word

"Uh oh." He sighs and I think sits down on a chair or something "Tell, me everything."

I start walking him through my day, telling him about the college, and the sights he's already seen, fainting in the quad and spending the day in the nurses' office as a result.

"Well, when I said make an impression that's not what I meant baby girl." He chuckles, I roll my eye with a smile and check off another box on my list "I'm sorry you had such a hectic day." He sighs "But I'm glad that senior was there for you. Have you thanked him yet."

I pause. My eyes widening.

"Uh…."

"I'll take that as a no." he chuckles "Well you should thank him, you owe him at least that much."

"But what am I supposed to do, he's in your old fraternity dad." I practically hiss, the dislike clear in my voice.

My father chuckles. My dislike for Roar Omega Roar wasn't old news, I'd heard enough stories from dean Hardscrabble and my father to know that they only cared about their image. Yes, they were good scarer's and anyone in ROR had a one-way ticket to Monsters Inc. or any other scaring school if they kept their grades and their brothers till graduation. All the companies fighting to scoop up the members like starving children finding food on the street. But for all their skills they were assholes, through and through and the one thing I couldn't STAND was jerks who picked on others for their own entertainment. So as nice as the senior was I wasn't ready to drop on my knees and thank him for it.

"Hmm, well…" my father trails off, most likely scratching his chin in thought "Oh!" he snaps his fingers "I know! If you don't want to talk much why don't you use your other talents?" I raise my eyebrow at my father's word choice and silently wonder what the hell my old man was talking about. Was the old geezer becoming a pervert? Thankfully the answer was no as he continues "you should bake for him! Make him your famous sludge crumble cake. God that things delicious!" He all but moans, thinking about the memories "that's the closest thing to a thank you I can think of."

I pause, sighing once as I thought about my options. Like my father, I find myself absentmindedly scratching my chin. While I didn't look like my father I had all of his habits, the little finger twirling when I was bored and the chin scratching. Our tastes in food were also identical only my father couldn't cook to save his ass. My mother all but beating his ass if he dared step foot in the kitchen for more than a glass of water or a beer.

 _ **"Oh please!"**_ I snort "that cake is one of my best, that cake is _**death and a resurrection**_ to heaven! My _**worst cake**_ , my absolute worst cake is _**AT LEAST** _ a thank-you on the ground with tears and flowers."

I lean back on one of the stools and shaking my head with a smile. If it was anyone other than my father I would be thoroughly insulted but one thing my father excelled at was humor and happiness, shining brighter than the sun on his darkest days.

 _ **"Exactly!"**_ my father all but yells. His voice in a sinister tone, like one of those main villains in those cheesy children's movies. **_"give him a slice of heaven and then run away, locking him out of paradise and make him suffer from all the other mediocre food!"_**

His face was no doubt the same as a creeper looking down on a child. He lets out an evil chuckle and I snort once more, my laughter real and soon his is too, echoing over the line like he was sitting in this room with me. That was one of the things I loved most about my father, with a few simple words he could take my shittiest day and make it one of my best.

"I miss you," I say quietly.

"Well, I'll always be here and sending a limo to pick you up isn't that hard angel cakes, but don't you want to give Uni. One more chance? I mean you've hardly seen anything yet, I promise." I turn and place my finger on the island, running it across the smooth surface "But the choice is yours kiddo, I can come get you?"

I look over at my arm, my eyes running up to see the small ball of white cotton taped to my skin, marking the spot for the IV. There had been a lot of stressful things that happened today. Today was simply a shitty day but it wasn't all bad, the nurse was nice, I didn't die, I had a lovely place to stay and from what I could see the campus was simply breathe-taking.

"No," I sigh after a moment "You're right, I'll think I'll give it a chance. It wasn't all bad today."

I said the second half of that statement with a firmer tone, hoping somehow it would convince my doubting mind. If it had or not it sure convinced my father.

"That's my girl." He chuckles, I could picture his smile when I closed my eyes "I have to go but I'm always here if you need me, for anything." I smile at the statement "oh, and say hi to master Cho for me okay? I ordered flowers for him a few blocks from the school; they should be ready in three days."

"Okay."

* * *

I wasn't sure what to make or **_IF_** I should make that conceded jerk anything, especially one of my cakes but he had saved my life and I guess it wasn't far to judge a book by its previous covers. So if anything I could at least make him something. So I walked across the room and shifted through the last bag of packed things, my box for Master Cho's dojo. I was various weapons in the box and I shifted to the bottom grabbing a pair of Escrima sticks, I strap their holder on my back and clip the firm sticks into place. I shift my shoulders to make sure nothing pinched and toss on a light jacket, for the cold and not to arouse suspicion. I grab my keys and my phone, placing my ear piece on the counter and leave my room.

A quick trip down and I find myself walking through the cold air. I glance at my phone. Eight o'clock. Which meant I had one hour to get to the store and back, bake something and head over to the 'party of the century' that everyone could shut up about. Even my floor, the quiet floor was buzzing with excitement about the party. ROR always hosted the first party, like it was tradition or something. Well, it was actually, the winners of last year's scare games would host the first party but seeing as in almost twelve years no one BUT Roar Omega Roar has won the games it's just common to say they host first. They had been hosting for a while before, holding a record-breaking streak of wins until one group got too cocky and underestimated the other group at the final games, breaking the chain for one year until ROR came back to steal the cup once again.

Then again it wasn't like I was invited to the party, so arriving when the doors opened wasn't a priority of mine, so an hour or two late should be acceptable. In fairness, everyone was invited but I had never been to parties like this one, only going to balls or fancy events with my mother and I doubted anyone would be doing the waltz or two-step in a place like that. It's not like I'm completely lost. I've been to a party like this once before, dragged out of the house by Sulley in the middle of the night. I stood against the wall and watched quietly, my eyes falling on all of the drunken people dancing, grinding provocatively against each other. I watched a couple making out on the couch and another throw up from the window. I didn't get involved until I saw a guy slip something into a girls cup, then I knocked his ass out and called the cops.

Sulley and I were brought home by the police and that was the last time I'd been invited to anything with him, I guess having a sister that called the cops wasn't a party activity I was supposed to do. This confused me for a while, mother always said I should call the cops if someone is in trouble and Tracy the nanny warned me about the dangers of drugs. It was only made clear when my father sat me down and explained the do's and don'ts of a party and the bad things you could let slide and the things you couldn't. He was proud of me for saving the girl and softened my mother punishment but I was still grounded for a month. Looking back on it now I can understand my brother's anger and embarrassment from the event and I guess I could have handled it better.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the other monster until I ran face first into him. Both our startled shouts hit the air as we hit the ground, my speed being slightly fast than his and my force sends us to the ground, my body on his as we land in a mess of limbs and confusion. I blink once and look down at the monsters I would be crushing has I weighed any more than I do.

"I'm sorry!" we both shout at the same time, I scramble to get up and so does he and one of his many limbs knock out my arms and we both land on the ground again "Okay wait!" I laugh "let me move first."

the reptile-like monster blushes

"Oh right, s-sorry," he mumbles and his movement ceases.

"Please it's my fault too, I wasn't watching where I was walking. it was stupid of me."

by now, I had gotten up and grasped his hand, easily pulling him up off the ground, his face clear with shock as he stumbles into me once more, clearly not expecting me to be that strong.

"S-sorry! Again!" he stutters, the blush increasing.

"It's alright, really." I chuckle

"Uh right, sorry." he says again and smacks himself up the head "I need to stop apologizing, sorry."

My chuckle turns into a full blown laugh that has the reptile on the verge of hiding under a rock till his demise from embarrassment, but I clear my throat, trying to clear away my laughter as I shouldn't be edging on the humiliation any further and after a second, my hand placed on my chest to stop the vibrations, I extend it out to him.

"Hi, my names Sophia, what's yours?"

The reptile looks at my hand with shock, clearly not used to this treatment, a hand goes up to the back of his neck.

"Oh, u-um, my names R-Randell. Randell Boggs," he says and after a little jump of realization grasps my hand in a semi-firm grasp.

"Well sorry for running into you Randell, where are you heading?" I ask and start walking forwards.

Randell follows his steps going in the same direction as mine.

"Oh, w-well I'm on my way to the grocery store." he says and takes a few extra step to fall into time with me, "my mother says baking is a useful skill to make friends, so I need some ingredients. Y-you?"

"Well, kind of the same" I sigh and walk through the main gate to campus "I owe someone a thank-you but I don't want to say it so my father said I should bake something for him, though I'm still not convinced that he's earned my cakes." I trail off mostly to myself but I'd peaked Randell's curiosity.

"What's so special about your cakes?" the reptile asks, I look at him and smile, half for my legendary cooking skill and I also noticed with some pride that that's the first sentence he's said without stuttering and that means he's hopefully warming up to me.

Read and Review People! Peace out.

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	4. Did he just camouflage?

Chapter 4.

(Sophia's POV)

I knew at first glance that Randall was an Omega. A timid one at that. No doubt from a sheltered life like mine. His parents keeping him indoors and away from any harm. But sheltering a child from the world only teaches them to fear it and one day mother and father aren't around to shoo away the troubles.

And like ripping off a Band-Aid we're smacked with the harsh truth of reality. A reality that the world's a very very cruel place, were the weak get crushed and the strong survive.

Unlike me, Randall never had a way out. My father signing me up for karate classes with Master Cho at the subtle age of 4 after a girl in my class cut my hair off with a pair of scissors because I sat in her chair. By the looks of it, I'd say Randall's been home schooled his entire life and only when they couldn't teach him anything else did his parents let him into the world.

Not only that, but Randall was beautiful. His purple scales practically shimmering in the moonlight and if I'd been in any kind of state for a relationship I'd court the young lizard immediately. I could only imagine what a group of drunk Alpha's would think of him, and when combined with his shy personality it was like dipping him in a pot of honey and laying him in the center of the table for dinner.

From his kindred nature, Randall was none the wiser.

I made a mental note to keep an eye on this monster; no doubt he would need my help in the future. All it took was one Alpha heat and Randall was as good as screwed, literally. God, I only hoped I'd be quick enough to stop it.

Now don't me wrong. I'm not saying that Alpha's go around the night lurking for poor victims to rape. Not in the slightest! Most males know days before the heat would hit and the nurse held many vaccinations to help with the... urges. The school giving monthly doses when each cycle hit. The men were also given permission to leave class if the urges became too much.

The seniors were also pretty productive about that topic, keeping a 'buddy system' of sorts. A partner to keep an eye on the other and the fraternities more than willing to step in if needed.

Not to say there aren't incidents, unfortunately even MU has been tragedy struck a few times but those were so far and few between that students walked around campus at night without fear of attack.

I'd been in ear distance when Sulley went into his first moon heat.

The pure animalistic sounds coming from his room were frightening to say the least. The growling, scratching and pacing of the room as my father talked him down, trying to help him through the transition from boy to man.

The first change is always the hardest. Not only do you have the overwhelming hormone rushing though your system but you have the excruciating pain as your body shifts. Changing slowly. My mother says it's like puberty of sorts. The fangs and claws get longer. The roar gets louder, longer and more carnal. Shaking the genes of any potential mate and in turn kicking any female or futile male into a heat of our own. It was widely known that females weren't the only ones able to produce. In the same-sex relationship a male monster would undergo a change, a painful change as their body adjusts to the problem. Shifting to create and hold a child of their own. Sperm become eggs while their bodies create milk glands to feed their young.

The fangs would be next. The dull fangs falling out and are slowly replaced by larger, stronger ones. Only these ones are laced with hormones, a complete genetic set of DNA.

Fangs able to give the bite.

The mating bite, a bite that marks the other as their own. A mark that never heals and makes the body unresponsive to anyone but the owner of the bite. It is a bond stronger than marriage and in most places is counted as marriage. The partner's eggs, the one holding the children would adjust, shift and mutate to better connect with the male's sperm and produce better children. Stronger, faster children and more of them. An unmarked female could conceive two or three children from a lover but a mate, a marked mate, could produce five to eight pups in a litter. Most people say Alpha's are made from marked mates, and the others create the rest of the hierarchy. Betas, gammas, Deltas, and... omegas. Falling last on the list as they were used more for mating and raising children than fighting and protecting. A fact only proven by Randall's lack of claws or anything remotely terrifying for that matter.

There were a few senior couples that had the bite. The deep mark usually on the shoulder or neck so others could see it. The indent of flesh standing out from the rest of their body. The bite could also be used for control, if the other partner got out of line or was too troubled to a point of self -or another's- harm the mate could bite the mark once more, the second bite releasing a flush of hormones once more. Than put the other into a drugged state of sorts. Senses instantly dulled to pain, fear and any other troubles. A state that would last for more than a few hours, so students avoided using it as much as possible to avoid personal and educational problems as most people looked down on that method, seeing it as two restraining and in a way turning the other into little more than a slave as in that state the other was under complete control of their mate, willing to do anything for them.

Most didn't care, calling the act personal and there for, between the two in it, but some woman with an option say it violates the woman's rights act and continue to cause trouble while the rest of us just look the other way. As hopefully, no respecting mate would ever do something to hurt, harm or affect their partner in any negative way as mates want nothing more than absolute happiness for their partner.

"Well Randall, if you must know my cakes are to die for." I state with a chuckle.

"Really?" he asks with a smile on his face "Die from good flavors or because your cooking skills are just that bad?"

My mouth drops and Randall chuckles, twisting his hands in a nervous way as he was already contemplating if he joke went too far or not

 _ **"Oi!"**_ I laugh "Look at the tough guy making jokes!" I swing my hand around his shoulder and watch as he suddenly vanished from sight "Randall?" I ask, I couldn't see him but I could still feel him.

"I'm right here." He mumbles, shifting back into view and my eyes fall on his scales, the small circles shifting and flipping back to their normal purple color "Sorry" he mumbles moving his hands again "I do that when I get nervous…" he admits shyly.

I blinked once more before forcing a believable smile on my face. Did he just, _**camouflage**_ …? And just like that, I understood why Randall had been hidden from the world. Randell's camouflage did more than conceal his body, it concealed a dark past.

A very _**dark**_ past.

A past that went all the way back to the 18th century. In the seventeen hundreds to be exact, when the people were still ruled by a king and queen. A selfish queen that took all the food for herself and left her people to starve. Unknown to most monsters but a few, most running back from noble families of themselves know this truth. The queen wasn't just executed for her selfishness but for something far worse.

Cannibalism.

The queen was obsessed with the finest and rarest of items. Filling her place with them. And the people could do little more than watch, until the queen crossed that line. It's well known to many that children began dying off in that time period but from altered history books most think it was the revolution, children caught in the cross-fire or the lack of food. which in its own was true but it wasn't nearly as many as people think.

Among her finest treasures the queen collected monsters. Rare and different monsters as children. Then trained them to her her royal guard. The queen had many guards. Most of them alpha guards, with tremendous power and strength but the most feared of her creation where the night-crawlers. A group of creatures brought in from the south.

They would vanish into the middle of the night, trained to do much more than protect. Stealing children from their parents and bringing them to the queen. Where they would be excited in her dungeon and served at her parties. The queen, mad with power thought it was the 'elixir of life' or something like that. And after the children were dead and the party was over the night-crawlers would go back and finish the job. Draining the rest of the family like animals.

But the queen was a pure bread Alpha, her blood strong enough to cancel the others with no effect but the omegas weren't pure. Their blood was mixed and there for much thinner, the DNA weakening to allow new species to emerge. So when the blood of other species mixed with their own, there were… unforeseen consequences.

The blood, weakened their blood considerably, breaking down cells and causing mutations of sorts. Their once beautiful fur fell off in patches, littering the ground in clumps as they walked exposing the soft fleshy skin underneath. Skin that burned, that hardened and cracked in the sun, and soon changed into something different. They changed into scales, scale that faded in and out of color and took on the color of objects around them. They became the first of their race.

A group of _reptiles_ that could **_camouflage_** in the night.

But there were also down sides. The mutated blood needed to be kept warm or the cells would shut down and the host would die. Forcing the omega's to hide indoor during the winter. Their bodies were also weaker, the thinned blood creating deep muscle loss and their exoskeleton became extremely fragile, able to bend and shift unlike other monsters.

According to the stories, a decade after they changed, the queen lost control of her omegas and they drained hundreds of people. Slaughtering towns through the years like the black plague, causing so much trouble that the villagers were forced to hunt them down one by one. Thirty five years passed while they tried cleaned up the mess. Taking out the omegas one by one until they were all gone and this tragedy became nothing more than a story whispered in the dark.

I doubted Randall knew the story but I was hesitant to ask. Not wanting to bring up a dark past in fear that I might scar the reptile and make him fear his abilities. The children of those monsters were allowed to live, the truth of their species existence hidden from them and over the years the reptiles became a race of their own, mixing and creating new monster that now the sight of one was a regular sight.

"That is... really cool." I say and pull him forwards once more.

"Really?" he asks surprised "my roommate mike thinks so too. My mother didn't like me doing it much at home though; it freaked her out when I suddenly vanished."

"Let me guess, she's think you'd left the house right?"

"Yeah." He says, glancing at the ground as we step off a curb and cross the street "She didn't trust any monsters, so she kept me inside a lot."

I nod as this confirms my thoughts. I doubt the monster had been touched by anyone but his parents, mostly avoiding people on campus and getting to class without causing trouble. Or he will when classes start. I had a feeling that home was a tender subject for the reptile so I pulled his mind somewhere else.

"So, tell me about your roommate?"

(Mike's POV)

I sat at my desk studying. My eyes shifting from my book to my clock ever so often as I kept a mental reminder of how long Randell had been gone. I knew the monster was timid to begin with and I also figured he would make an easy target for bullies. I was less than thrilled when he announced he was leaving to get supplies from the store, saying about making cupcakes or something. The idea of him outside at this hour made my stomach turn, but the thought of his joining that party at the Frat row, the place crawling with bullies and people ready to pick on him. I was just shutting my book to look for him when the lock on the room opens.

"Hey Mike!?" Randell says, shoving his head in through the door "Are you decent?"

I almost snorted at that one. I was only studying. What did my new roommate think I would be doing in his half an hour absence?! I figured that wasn't a question I wanted answered and threw my hands up, spinning around in the chair dramatically.

"Yes Randell, I'm fabulous!"

Randell smirks once and comes in the room slightly

"Okay well I wanted to let you know I uh, got the supplies but the kitchen is closed so-" he stops smacking himself in the face "Oh how rude of me! Mike, this Sophia, a girl I literally ran into outside. Come say hi."

He steps aside to reveal a female monster. At first glance she was very beautiful. Long toned legs accentuated by the skinny jeans she was wearing, brown shoulder length hair, soft but attentive eyes. A cute smile that could turn sinister in a second, a full chest, enclosed in a brown tank-top and a denim mini jacket. She wore a pair of brown leather boots stopping at her calves and a pair of horns sat on her head. But i could tell that something was off. Like behind that smile held a demon but her glance at Randall assured me that she'd watch out for him. As for me, where we stood was still to be decided.

"Hi Mike, Randell's told me a lot about you." She says, extending hand with glossy nails.

"Uh, h-hi." I state, smacking myself out of thoughts and take her hand, her grip firm and confident.

"Well as Randell was saying the Home-ick room isn't open till tomorrow and my room has an oven in it so were going to bake the cupcakes up there. Randell just wanted to let you know so you didn't think he was kidnapped or something!"

She chuckles, releasing my hand during the start of that speech and turned to the door. Her voice cheerful as she all but shoves Randall out of the room and with a little wave of her fingers the door slams shut.

"Uh, okay…?" I say to a now empty room.

What the hell just happened?

(Sophia's POV)

During the walk to the store and back I learned a lot about Randell, most of my predictions being dead on but some were slightly off.

I learned Randell's mother was controlling like mine, and his father let a lot of things slide, turing the brunt of the blame on him. I found out that he grew up here in Monstropolis, was home schooled, earned his GED at sixteen and his parents still kept him home for two more years. Teaching him other life skills and things they thought he should know. I learned that he was born on March 26th; his favorite season was spring as it was just right, not to hot or cold. He has a sun lamp in the winter and couldn't travel far in the cold. His favorite food was hot sludge sundaes but he could only finish half before he got too cold, he used to share it with his dad. Their way of bonding I guess?

Getting to know Randell wasn't the only reason why we stayed together, yes the Home-ick class more commonly used at the dorm kitchen was closed _-Randell excitedly babbled on about the shared kitchen space used by all the students in the dorm, a very large space with nine convection ovens and about twenty microwaves. There were cupboards and sinks, with mixing bowls, measuring cups and anything else you would need to bake, cook or prepare your meals but most students grew up under mommies cooking, never setting foot in the kitchen and settled on microwaving all their food-_ but at the store they only had one can of baking powder, a key ingredient in each of our dishes.

The cupboards would also be stocked with ingredients, making this late night trip one of the last I hoped. Things that could spoil like milk and eggs were bought by the dorm leader, giving each student a list of what they'd need or were going to bake and after getting money from the school would buy the stuff and leave them in the fridge. A list was placed on the fridge as well, of the food we made and what went in it for any other bakers wondering. But for the moment Randell would have to settle for the one in my room, previously content in asking the dean to use the staff kitchen but with some convincing Randell finally relented.

That and a part of me didn't want to let Randell out of my sights tonight; I just had a gut feeling. While most people were unaware of the legends, there were more than a few prestigious families attending this school. Almost all alpha males leading their fraternities. I was sure they wouldn't say anything or that Randall would cause a scene but it did little to help the uneasiness in my gut. That feeling only grew when he mentioned going to the frat party.

I knew Mike felt it too. The uneasiness filling the air.

I could tell that Mike was becoming a parental figure of sorts as Randell went on and on about their discussion to get the ingredients in the first place and his look as he slowly took me in, judging if I was a threat or not. I felt slightly relieved that Mike was doing this for him. Randell of course was none the wiser and only took Mikes concern as 'normal roommate behavior' as he had nothing to compare it too.

I silently wondered if Hardscrabble did that on purpose or if it was really dumb luck?

* * *

"Oh that smells heavenly." Randell sighs, mouth all but dripping with saliva "what is that creation?"

"It's my famous crumble cake, my own recipe." I say and tap my head "it's so secrete that I keep everything up here, no one knows what goes in it."

"So you could drug us all and none would be the wiser?" Randell jokes again.

I smile, glancing at the reptile in joy. Over the last hour Randell had really warmed up to me, opening up about his life and the stuttering, that was history, the reptile feeling confident enough to crack of jokes as fast as I could. And it seemed behind that fair façade there was really a monster under his skin, the confidence for one anyway.

"Exactly!" I chuckle; tapping him on the nose with the oven mitt and watching that cute blush come up once more. I gently pull the cake out of the oven, leaning back my head for a second to avoid the blast of heat and place it on the counter "And the way people go loco over this cake, I'm tempted to say I have drugged it."

"Well there's no doubt, that smells so good." He chuckles and waits a second, his phone beeping. With a tap of his finger to silence the device he take the oven mitts and removes his tray as well, the air now filled with two heavenly aromas.

"And it seems I've met someone with just as much talent." I chuckle, leaning into to smell his cupcakes.

Cupcakes that would make Jeffrey ooze with jealously. They weren't perfect, missing a little flare but the aroma of spices was perfectly balanced and would no doubt bring a syphony of flavor to your taste buds. I tap one with clean fingers and watch as it pops back up, perfectly cooked. Randell's blush darkens.

"Oh please, I wouldn't go _that_ far…" he mumbles, ringing his lower set of hands nervously "I learned to bake from my mother, it helped me pass the time as I got older." He shuts off the oven "where did you learn to bake?"

"Well my mother says cooking is a must have to talents" I say and sprinkle some crumbled cookies on my cake "but I learned my really flare from Jeffrey. That old octopus really has his talents."

I chuckled at the memories of that day. But the crash had me pulling my head to look at Randell. I'd thought he'd fallen but I see the bowl of icing he was had fallen back to the counter as he eyes me in complete shock.

"Octop-pus?" he stutters once and I set down my bowl of crumbs "An octopus, like Jeffrey tentacles, the renowned sushi chef running Harryhausens?!" his voice got louder with each breathe **"The five star restaurant located down town?!"**

By the end he was practically squeaking, his face turning a lighter shade of purple. I paused, realising I'd backed myself into a corner. I hadn't thought would put two and two together so quickly, as there were plenty of octopuses named Jeffrey out there. I'd gotten sloppy, Randell being a chef, a good chef must have every copy of Jeffrey's cook books at home.

"Yes?" I answer, posing it more as a question in hopes that I would quell Randell impending hyperventilation.

It seems to do the trick as the heaving reptile sighs, deflating against the island and leaning his head on the cold linoleum. I pause, thinking about my next words carefully.

"How…?" Randell whispers, his head lifting after a moment "how do you know him?"

"My father does actually." I state picking up the bowl once more, I turn, looking away from him to tell a more convincing lie "my father went to school with him, a childhood friend and Jeffrey would stop by our house when work got to stressful and catch up with my father about work." Half true. My father, James P. Sullivan was friends with Jeffrey, business friends. Jeffrey created Harryhausens as a dream and with my father's money it became a reality. Now my father owns half the company and like Randall just stated, it's become a huge hit. Opening a little over a year ago and already the place is impossible to get into. Featured on many cooking magazines, shows, websites, all for having critics going, for a lack of a better word, bonkers, over the food "Jeffrey came by one day while I was cooking and after he saw I had a gift the rest is history." I shrug, finishing with the crumbs and setting down the bowl "You have a gift too; I bet Jeffrey would be ecstatic to meet you."

"R-really?" Randall stuttered "I'd get to meet Jeffrey Tentacles?!"

"Sure." I answer. Using an oven mitt I pop the latch on the tin and carefully remove it from the cake. The side's now releasing steam as it cooled "It might take some time but yeah, I could defiantly call him."

But my words go in-heard as Randall was now lost in his thoughts, looking down at the table with a stupid grin on his face. I make a mental reminder to call a head though, wouldn't want Jeffrey blowing my secret out of the water. I reach over and snap my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?"

Randall blinks a few times, snapping back into the present. I grab the bowl and scope the icing into a bag, twisting on the tip.

"Not to rush you," I say calmly, tightening the tip a bit more before holding it out to him, the smile back on my face "but don't you have a party to be going to?"

Okay that's it for this one! I know that most females go into heat but hey! I wanted to change it up a bit. The restaurant is the same one that Boo "attacks" in the movie and this way Sulley has a reason for his "favor". I know that Sulley's real name is James but its also his dads and that just got to confusing so I'm calling him Jimmy. Okay. Peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	5. Challenges pt 1

Chapter 5. Part 1.

(Unknown POV)

I leaned back against the wall, the day's events weighing heavily on my mind or rather the over pressing guilt my heart was plagued with. I thought I was doing the right thing, well that's a lie, how could I be doing the right thing. I was doing the wrong things for the right reasons but still... did that really make it better? Or was I just making up excuses to ease my troubled heart?

I had been going in circles since the day I got the first letter. He was gone, taken in the middle of the night and it was my fault. If I had stayed home, if I hadn't gone out, snuck out to hang with friends my brother would be home and I could spend my last year as a free monster... but I didn't.

The quad was bubbling with excitement, it always was, a few hours before the first party of the century. Honestly, it would make The Great Gatsby green with jealously. The party of the century on everyone's lips, well everyone's but mine. I could pull a convincing smile, grin through the pain and confusion but that was the limit of my happiness. Despite my lack of enthusiasm, my smile seemed to work, everyone to caught up in their own happiness to notice my misery, a point only proven as one of the students ran up to me, a freshman. Her neon clothing and face paint were clear evidence of that and her personality, a bubble of joy, for the first few hours before i wore off, the alcohol and drugs taking effect, and I could do little more than nod my head in excitement. Within moments she was gone, taking her happiness and fear with her and I, was back to my thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?"

I glance up to see my best friend standing in front of me, the only one who knew me best, could see through my fake facade and get to the heart of the problem... or i thought, as her hand went to my forehead, like a worried mother checking if her suddenly silent child. I blink once, forcing a tired smile on my lips.

"Yeah, just a hectic day that's all." I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck like I was in pain.

The hand was gone, now moving quickly as she rummaged thorough her bag.

"Well you don't have to come to the party if you don't want to, you could stay in."

A bottle of aspirin is in her hands, and with a quick turn sprinkles a few pills into my open palm.

"No, I have to go." I state, pulling open my bag to grab my water.

She smirks once as i toss back the pills, not a happy smirk but a defeated one. The smirk of a friend trying to help but helpless to do so as I was the maker of my own pain and to her knowledge had pilled to many things on my plate.

"Yeah, being part of the committee right?" she twists the cap back on "Jeez, that sucks sometimes." she looks up at me "if the head ache comes back, you know where to find me."

She shakes the pills once and tosses them in her bag, a hand goes on my arm, for a brief moment, giving me a last ditch effort of helpfulness and I fight the urge to pull my arm away. I was the last person that deserved sympathy but that didn't stop her from trying. I wanted to cry. I wanted to throw myself into her arms and tell her everything but I couldn't. So I simply nodded and watched her walk ahead.

 _flashback_

 _I'd forgotten it. For a brief second and let myself slip into happiness but like always i was reminded of the harsh reality. This reality bit me in the ass if the form of a phone call. The buzzing in my back pocket as I set down the last few boxes of supplies for freshman welcome week._ _I pull my phone from my pants and look at the I.D. **Grandpa Frank.** I swallowed back the nausea and thought about giving a shitty excuse to leave the room but instead settle on ordering the others around, sending them to grab the last box from the car and lock up. I toss my keys through the air and turn, not even staying to see if they caught the keys before I'm out of the room, slipping down the hallway and to the stairwell. Wiping my sweating palms on my pants I answer the phone._

" _Hello Grandpa Frank, did you remember to take your medication?"_

 _I say the code words with out emotion. I was feeling so much at once I had to shut it all off just to talk. Focusing on what he was saying and what i was tasked with. The line pauses for a moment while the other monster checks the little slip of paper, making sure I said the right words and after a moment speaks._

" _What is your status?" a male voice asks, I pause, looking around once, pulling my hair up over my ear to make sure my friends weren't around._

" _I'm clear." I state and grab onto the railing, bracing myself for whatever happened next._

 _It helped, just the slightest._

" _Go to your locker. Inside you'll find a package with instructions. Follow them to the dime and report back. I want visual and physical confirmation of the target. Failure to do so will result in the death of your brother."_

 _The line goes dead._

 _End of flashback_

I pause, looking at myself in the mirror. The eyes of a broken woman looked back at me. I force a smile on my face, a sad smile. It looked happy enough but the usual light in my eye was gone and all the guilt was crushing my soul. Slipping that liquid in her drink was easy. The freshman was so lost in the tour it would only be easier if she were blindfolded. Within the hour, just like the paper said, it worked. Bringing on a fever and other problems with in minutes, once inside the nurses office it was laughably easy. I was able to swipe a sample of her blood in seconds, slipping the vial into my purse and grabbing the second vial of liquid in the needle. I was given a poison and an antidote, I pull out the whole thing, tapping the needle once to get rid of any bubbles and inject the serum into her body.

The nurse thought it was painkillers. The freshman thought I was helping her. My best friend thought i was stressed about school. I was lying to everyone, and the worst part was they believed me. A hand on my shoulder as the nurse watched like a proud mother, a smile on the freshman's lips as she thanked me and hand on the arm as i was offered sympathy. I slipped out the nurses office with a broken heart and tears threatening to spill down my face.

"Shit…"

(Sophia's POV)

I placed the finishing touches on the cake, closing the lid carefully, watching the sides and top before clipping the locks into place. Randell turned around, a tray of iced cup-cakes in his hands. I jumped, stepping back as the younger reptile all but showed the iced treats in my face.

'Be my pal' stared back at me.

I pushed back the laughter at this when I saw his face. At first i thought this was a joke, a but of fun but one look told me otherwise. The look of pride on Randell's lips had me fighting the urge to hold my head in my hand and swear in five different languages. My back hit the oven as I let out a sigh, Randell paused slightly, confused by my lack of excitement.

"What?" the purple skinned monster asks, tilting his head to the cupcakes "too much?"

"Uh…" I trail off, my mouth open as I thought of a way to say it nicely "yeah… a little?"

His reaction was instant. The complete and utter deflation of his earlier excitement. I stood there flabbergasted, taking a moment, maybe two to take in my thoughts and settle myself. Randell was like a broken child, looking down at the cupcakes like they'd betrayed him. I smirked silently, eyeing up the purple monster like a mother. What was I supposed to say, what did you say to a monster that thought 'be my pal' was a good way to go?

Oh dear boy, my dear sweet boy.

I take the tray from Randall, half to help his current dilemma and half in fear that he'd toss the cupcakes on the floor in anger. I place the cupcakes on the counter, slipping my hands into a drawer and pulling out a spatula, i flip the cold metal in the air, catching it with ease and got to work. Randell lets out a whine as I scraped off all his hard work but looks over my shoulder intently like a child watching his mother back a cake. I let out a small chuckle at his actions but remained still, adding 'MU' on the top instead. While Randell's message would have been acceptable for a five year old's birthday party, 'Be my pal' would cause more than a few odd looks.

"There." I finish, tapping the last U a bit more, swerving the icing bag with grace, like an artist painting a masterpiece, halting the flow of icing to make sure no imperfections made it through and after I find none, set down the icing.

Randell looks at the cupcakes for a moment, pausing like he's about to say something but doesn't. Most likely assuming that I had more experience in this sort of thing and takes the cupcakes with a smile.

* * *

While no directions were given about the party, let alone a time, everyone started migrating towards frat row around 9. The freshman following the seniors lead, as a sea of monsters wandered through the night. Most monsters were buzzing about the party of the century, while I, was happy conversing with Randell about the idea of scare classes. The monster, for all his shyness, was showing an abundance of excitement for the class, wanting nothing more than to become a successful omega scarer. I pulled a smile on my face and showed encouragement for the thought but the idea like everything before had stirred me the wrong way. I had faith in Randell don't get me wrong, its the rest of society that had me worried. I took pride in my people, that monsters could evolve and overcome many tings thrown our way but social standards was a big milestone for even the most educated of monsters. Omega's were rare in themselves, most monsters being Alphas, betas even Gammas but Omegas were a class in themselves. So to simply think that an omega could be a scarer was outrageous.

My eyes fell to the people around us, watching their faces. Though most were lost in their own conversations i noticed more than a few looks sent our way. almost every scarer in monster history was an Alpha, each proud family name scrawled in the history books. The scaring class would be filled with legacies and Randell even thinking about the class was a huge insult on their family pride, taking the young omega's ambitious as a threat instead of a dream. But as gently as mother once put it, **'every monster has to wake up sometime, might as well start young.'** I could do little more than be there when he falls.

* * *

We got to the party in one piece, Randell almost losing his cupcakes as an already drunk senior run by, knocking the reptile off balance. My hand shot out, gripping his arm quickly, reflexes tuned from years of practice and pull him upright. Randell blinks once, looking up at me surprised but that surprise turns into a blush as my arm loops in between his, gently pulling the young monster to my body.

 **Frat Row!**

The prestigious Greek system. The god sent of Monsters University. I remember so many stories about this place, all the late nights spent talking about fathers experiences. This was the first time i'd seen it in person but even now i could point out each house, naming the fraternities and sororities one by one and telling you what they're famous for, or were when my father was here. He was right. The first few steps were hell, the large lit houses were intimidating to say the least and Randell, though engrossed in our conversation was subconsciously tightening his grip every few steps. Despite its intimidating exterior, the further we ventured into the Greek System the more the tension lessened.

The only word on my lips was electric. The air itself seemed to be buzzing with it, yet, there was a warm feeling. Yes, there was a lot of tension, mostly oozing off the freshman but that soon passed, when the leaders of each house, male and female wandered down the street, pulling any lost or lonely monster into a friendly conversation about what ever came to mind. Easing their troubled minds. I often wondered if this was out of love or amusement, many stories of my fathers were of days scooping of women and flashing the ROR pride but even the other houses had status. It was cute, i'd admit that, watching the freshman stutter their way through a conversation with the presidents, the blushes on their faces and nervous shaking hands constantly ringing and un-ringing. Pushing past all the intimidation there was a warm homey feeling to the place. A feeling that brought a small smile to my face as monsters of all races filled the street, talking with old and new friends about old memories and hopeful new ones.

The music was next, the different songs blasting from each house mixed in the air. Despite all the mixed genres of music the beat mixed together. Mixing and blending into one large song that had everyone at ease, bobbing their heads to the beat as they talked or took a sip of beer. The red cups were next, it seemed every monster had one, that little red cup filled with god knows what and then some, as flasks of all shapes and sizes where pulled out and added.

I had had my doubts about collage, and the whole party dynamic but this scene soothed me. The stories about the seniors watching over the younger students seemed to be true and I could only hope that this aura wasn't for show. A fact I also seemed to question as it seemed the happiness all but died out when we entered the scene. No, not died out but was put on pause of sorts as the chatting ceasing in each monster as we walked by, a smile on each person's face as we passed before their conversations started up again like nothing happened. I wasn't the only one that noticed as this action caused a frightened Randell to slide a little closer to me, his hands tightening around the tray.

"Is it just me… or is everyone staring at you?" He whispers, I spare a glance in his direction, not having a response for the first time this night.

(Javier's POV)

I sat in the living room of ROR, Johnny at my side and a PNK girl on my lap, her fingers running up and down my arm. Not only were her actions all but begging me to take her upstairs or better yet, on this sofa but her pheromones were raging out of control. I knew Johnny and the others could smell them too, the sweet aroma wafting through the air that ignited a fire in my stomach like no other and as much as Johnny wouldn't mind a night on the couch, even opting to jump in a few times as we took on a few girls together.

And the party?

Well that didn't matter, I had a gut feeling that this girl was quite the fan of exhibitionism, her pheromones and actions were proving that but i couldn't. Despite my hunger for her body, for her flesh my eyes weren't on her but on our fraternity president. Johnny. Hoping that some where some how he could solve all my problems or at least give me some sense of clarity. The sparkle, the humor, the excitement of earlier was gone and with it my sense of anything. Pride, happiness, ego... and the only thing left was confusion. A confusion I hadn't felt in years.

I wasn't sure what I felt like at the moment, the raging hormones were obvious but the feelings under them felt off. Like the inner animal wasn't satisfied with my pick. As if, for the first time in forever the inner animal wanted more, a better mate than the potential one on my lap. Was she too easy? Was this lust all brought on by some stupid actions? I wasn't sure.

Johnny's Alpha bitch smirk he had plastered on his face wasn't helping my dilemma but even that, the Alpha smirk was off. Johnny should have ridiculed me, reaped in the glory of my victory, picking up one female after the other but today he was quiet, sitting with only two. Giving them his full attention and yet, not, as his eyes and words were on me.

Like Johnny had predicted, all the girls were fighting for my attention, more than a few cat fights had broken out and five minutes into the party I was ready to call it quits. Johnny pulled a helping hand, pushing the girls away, shooing them into the party and arms of the other members. Most would whine, like losing me was losing the winning lottery ticket but they'd be purring in their arms moments later. It got so bad our president pulled me aside, having a 'heart to heart' of sorts, to pull me out of the funk and back into the game. I was drowning, but not enough to completely shut down, so we went, pushing the girls onto others, playing with their emotions and smiling when they broke. Most would leave, hanging in the towel after a few minutes but like the brave gladiators of the Colosseum this warrior, the PNK female who sat on my lap, currently undressing me with her eyes and occasionally, her hands, proved victorious.

If you counted victory as me giving up. With in an hour I was done, tired of retelling the same stupid story to the same stupid faces, the wide eyes and over exaggerated gasps, I just picked her or she picked me... he other girls backing off within minutes after this monster proved her worth. Placing herself on my lap and whispering things in my ear. Dirty, sexual things. Going to the depths that a homeless person would do to get a scrap of food and yes, this amount of commitment would usually tickle my fancy but today it felt off.

We were both lost, me in what ever my current problem was and Johnny, in a desperate attempt to help me with my problem and failing. Failure was new to the president, often exceeding in everything, so much so it was second nature to him, i hated causing him pain like this and added it to the ever growing list of problems I had to solve. Like before, in the pantry, and now, he was searching for the answers, answers to my problems, answers that I didn't have. But even under all this pressure Johnny flourished, slapping on a winning smile and seducing eyes for any female close enough to witness them. So we sat, the members of ROR, in all are perfection and problems, quietly, as Johnny drew slowly circles into the hips of his two trophy girls.

But I could see it.

The depth of emotion behind his eyes and a single look held so many words. We had two conversations at once, my brain registering the words coming from his mouth and the words from his eyes. My brain moving quickly to respond to both and still appear normal. Johnny did want answers, answers indeed, but like before I simply had nothing to say. My greatest weapon. My mind, failed me for the first time in forever and in a few hours I was as lost as I was in elementary school. He wanted more and I knew this conversation wasn't over in the slightest but thankfully Johnny let it go, opting to look out the window and leave me to my peace.

The comfort of my room was calling me like a druggie looking for another hit, and there it was. Upstairs, just taunting me. But I couldn't do it, any motion to move upstairs and this female would have her way with me. And sure, any other night I'd be up for it but not tonight. My mind was still reeling from today's events. So, begrudgingly I had to stay with Johnny and Christina, the monster on my lap, as I wasn't too keen on her staying, but if she was here I wouldn't have to spend the night re-telling the story of my 'daring rescue' that I've said almost forty times this evening.

* * *

We had boxed ourselves off from the party, the ROR reserving this room. Hopefully eyes peered in, hoping to catch a glimpse of ROR but one look deterred any other that tried to join. And so chose the next best choice... Littering around just outside the room but most, chose to leave. Spending their time dancing in the main room or leaving the scene entirely and talking outside. Johnny liked it here, often spending most nights in here, party or not. It was close enough to hear the music but it also gave us a perfect view of the people passing by, shielding us form the prying eyes of our fans and allowing Johnny and I a moment of peace.

Or it would be, if it had been any other day than freshman welcome week.

Our other members were voicing their options about potential members with gusto. Chet points out yet another terrifying monster. Our most enthusiastic of the bunch has been eyeing up the monsters like a kid in a candy store. He's picked so many people I doubt Chet remembered half of them. But the kid had style, I had to admit. The candidate had the looks, his larger body and long fangs but also like Chet, this monster seemed to be lacking on the brains and was soon sought out by the OH. The leader of Omega Howl pulling the monster to the left as they engaged in whatever they were talking about. I hated being this way, picking and judging people only based on test marks and scaring skills but Roar Omega Roar wasn't the best for nothing. And people from all over the world wanted the best that meant looks, skill, **and brains**.

Johnny, usually the blood hound of the group, out in the public, kissing hands and sniffing out the best of the best, was in here. Quiet as a mouse. Besides the occasional answer or comment for Chet to stop yelling our leader remained silent. His eyes falling on the monsters like he was looking for someone important. I had picked a few monsters of my own when my eyes fall from the window to the doorway.

Taylor Holbrook, leader of PNK sashays into the room, her hips swinging side to side as she stands in front of me, her hip popping out to the side as her hand rests on the other one.

"Hey Hero, don't look now, but your princess is here." She smirks, her eye flicking to the window as we turn.

Sure enough, the freshman I had saved before walked down the street, a purple reptile on her arm as she laughs at something he says. i doubt they were here for the party, this deep into Frat row and neither of them had drinks. The bright red cups were put on every table and PNK were handing them out by the dozen. I started to smile, and really smiled when their steps slowed, the realization that they were the center of attention fresh on their minds. The young monster went down, being hit by a drunk senior, or would have gone down but she's to quick, grabbing the smaller monster and pulling him close. Her eyes flash around, noticing the increase and decrease of everyone's conversations, the preying eyes of the school as they took her in, wondered why she was here, and finally placed two and two together. I would have let it go but I couldn't, they were eyeing her up like a piece of meat and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that bugged me. So much so that I was standing before I realized I was standing, looking out the window and all but fulling Taylor's amusement. I didn't have to look, I could see Taylor's knowing smirk, the window reflecting her face as I stand.

I was her greatest show yet.

Johnny was up next, obviously considered about my unusual behavior and possibly out of simple curiosity. I was moving next, stepping out into the hall and finally into the cooler night air. Taylor's smirk had grown, now a full blown smile as she pulls out her phone, to do what i wasn't sure but she did it with a killer smile. I should have ignored it. I would have ignored it, tossed it aside like a piece of garbage but my body burned with curiosity, like a child shaking their Christmas presents. I hadn't seen her all day, I didn't even know her name for Christ sakes but she was the only one not lost in the stupidity of gossip and my ears were burning for a subject change.

I stepped onto the cooler night air when I froze, her head swirling around slowly as she made her way deeper into frat row. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before but the woman really was a beauty. Soft, rich brown hair. Resting in soft waves around her shoulders. Toned legs now accentuated in the skinny jeans she was wearing. A skin tight purple shirt that pushed out her chest and a smaller jean jacket for modesty. A soft look on her face, cute nose, soft pink lips covered in a clear gloss and small horns on her head.

She had striking beauty, the kind that hits you like a ton of bricks. Leaving you on the ground gasping for air and before you can complain it softens. The longer you looked at her, like her beauty was some how drawing you in. And yet, to all of her beauty and grace there was a hint of danger, like a Venus fly trap, the intense beauty drawing in a fly or insect and snapping shut the second you realize you mistake. Her eyes taking in everyone like I do, judging them and determining their intentions before proceeding. I couldn't help the subtle flush of pride when her eyes fell on me, her course now set as she maneuvers in and out of people's way.

The maneuvering doesn't last long as like the red sea, all monsters seemed to part ways as I made my way down the steps. All eyes on us now like they expected some large show to start, I was half expecting a spot light to appear and slow music to play in the back ground. The freshman looked around, her eyes wide as she was no doubt thinking the same thing as me. Her eyes finally locked on mine, her boots clicking lightly on the steps and we stopped, somewhere in the middle.

"Well well well if it isn't my prince charming..." she states in a tone that had me questioning her motives, if she despised me then why was she here? To give me a piece of her mind? To thank me? Despite my initial questions I found myself rolling my eyes at her words but a smile on my lips no less. Of course she'd seen the news. "While the story was a grossly over-exaggerated," now it was her turn to roll her eyes "parts of it were true and I never got to thank you for what you did, so here." she places a container in my hand "consider this my thank you."

"What's this?" I ask and pause, though covered the dessert felt warm, freshly made.

The smell coming from the case was heavenly, my mouth watering instantly, the sweet aromas of spices leaking through the lid.

"It's one of my cakes, one of my _**legendary**_ cakes." She states that with a bit of emphasis, clearly confident in her creation "For you to eat by yourself or to share I don't care." Her tone goes serious "but a word to the wise… once you eat my cakes you'll never go back. Believe me, and considering I'm never making you one again, that's gonna be a _**long**_ life." I raise an eyebrow at her words and she only sends me a full blown smile in response, like she was simply _**thrilled**_ at the thought of me suffering. A look that is gone as quickly as it came and she glances at the cake, like a mother explaining something for the three-hundredth time to her child, all excitement now gone from her voice "The cake will last in the fridge for a week, if it's not gone by that time you should throw it out" and with that she turns walking down the steps, pausing at the last step with a smirk on her lips "Consider this my... unofficial kiss"

I paused. A smirk on my own lips. For all her problems earlier it seemed this female had spunk. A fire in her soul that I dare say matched even Johnny's. I'd only just met her, had a few words spoken between us and I knew, this one, this one would go far.

"Um…" the female trails off eyeing everyone else awkwardly.

Everyone still frozen in place, a few phones out as people took photos. She turned to me, like somehow I had the power to fix this sudden fascination. My god, the way people were acting you'd think I cured cancer or something of actual importance but seeing as this new found obsession was starting to grate on my nerves as well I accepted but our frat president beats me too it. I guess he'd had enough time sharing the spot light with me and cleared his throat.

"All right people, back to your own business. Let these two have their peace." Johnny says calmly.

Walking down the steps like he owned the world. Ignoring his smugness, his words did the trick. People turning away from us as they went back to their previous conversations. He steps down the steps and grasps the freshman's hand, spinning her around to face him. An arm sliding around her lower back and pulling her to his body as she gasps.

"And where do you think you're going?" he chuckles "We haven't been properly-"

Introduced should have been the last part of that sentence. A line he's all but perfected over the last for years. Adding on a charming smile and a devilish look he'd have any monster in his arms but Johnny stops. His eye widening as sudden realization struck him. So much so that he's forced to take a step backwards, his arms falling from her back but they stay now grasped to her arms, he blinks once. The freshman pauses, her eye brow rising at the sudden stop as she waits for Johnny to do something.

Anything.

But it seemed our esteemed president was lost. Her eyes fall to me, a clearly confused look on her features as she all but begs me for help with her eyes. I step down the steps and carefully grip the president's arm, taking caution not to startle the monster, the last thing we needed was a fight in the middle of the party.

"Johnny, is everything alright?" he glances at me completely lost "Johnny, you have to let her go."

My words seem to do the trick as he blinks once, snapping back into reality and releases the freshman like she burned him. He takes a step backwards, distress clear on his features and goes to speak but the loud sound of cans crashing takes the spot-light.

(Sophia's POV)

I felt myself being pulled in one direction, my body calm as I saw the president moving towards me through my peripheral vision. I wanted to give the cake and leave, not dwindling on pointless chit-chat that would be forgotten in an hour but flipping the president over my shoulder and to the ground would have caused a bigger scene than I was willing to deal with. Wanting nothing more than to get back to Randy and get the hell out of here but with that in mind I allow myself to be pulled into a firm chest. A hand snaking around my lower back as I fight the urge to roll my eyes in disgust.

I had to admit that the president of Roar Omega Roar was a catch. Strong eyes, soft purple fur that was well groomed. An ironed gold shirt that caused the red sweater to pop in the light and strong arms that practically rippled with each movement. The mere confidence leaking off of him was obvious. I had no doubt that he was a huge ladies man, ignoring the swirling stories around campus, his fraternity adding to his confidence as ROR dripped off every mouth like a bitch in heat. But like heat it was only a moment, a few days of the month and it passes. A blink on an eye and you miss it.

A moment that I couldn't miss even if I had blinked.

All the confidence, all the power. The male bravado broke the second our eyes met. His words faulting like a person running face first into a wall, and gravity fell, taking the rest of our thoughts with it.

It was HIM. _**HIM.**_

It had been nine years sense THAT day…

The screams of fear and pain echoed through my mind but I pushed them down faster than he did. His face frozen as he dove deeper into the memories instead of ignoring them. I wanted to let him take his time, sort through the buried emotions in peace but his hands fell to my arms, his strength increasing as the fear set in, strength that was now leaving a bruise. My eyes fell to his frat brother, my eyes conveying a message of help. Thankfully my message was received as the bug-like incest moves down the steps, carefully pulling the president out of his funk. Johnny was nowhere near okay, not in the slightest and I knew his brother was looking at me for some sort of explanation but I couldn't, nor would I have time to give one as like every other part of my life it never stood still, jerking me in every direction without a moments rest.

The loud screaming of a male monster echoes down the road, a blur of orange and green dashes into the JOX's house, crashes could be heard all over the place as whatever was running was causing a ruckus. My eyes fell forwards quickly calculated the creatures route and my eyes widen, the path falling right to the purple lizard walking around with cupcakes. I move down the steps, running towards the problem, wanting nothing more than to call out but it's pointless, I'm too far away to do anything. And like watching a cup full of sludge falling off the counter in slow motion, I could only watch as the blur of orange fur bursts through the door, swerving to the right to miss the table and runs straight under Randell, the cupcakes falling through the air and onto him.

Randal goes into the air, the look of shock in his eyes as he hits the ground. Hitting his head once and raises on instinct, only to go down once more as the cupcakes hit his face. His eyes shutting to keep out the icing but hitting the ground once more as his face reacts to the sudden pressure to his face. His head snaps back, hitting the ground once again as the air goes out form his lungs. I was up the steps by then, grasping Randell's head as the reptile could do little but lay on the ground wheezing.

"Randall just breathe." I say, reaching into my bag to grab the wet wipes.

I pull the plastic bag out of my purse, opening it up, wiping the icing off his eyes as I turned, glancing at the scene playing out before me. I finally realised that the orange blur is the Fear-Teck's mascot. What was its name? Archie, I think? My eyes widening as the green blur was Randall's roommate Michael. I had to push myself forwards, shielding Randall as another body bursts from the door. The person in question, the source of all this mayhem was none other than my idiot older brother. When he vanished this afternoon it seemed he made the 10 mile hike to Fear-Teck and kidnapped the mascot, thinking that this act would somehow make everything okay.

God, when I got my hands on that monster he'd be _**sorry**_.

I watch the pig toss Mike, his grip slipping as he rolls across the grass. My brother than runs past, tripping over Mike and chuckling as he too rolls on the grass and back on his feet. I knew instantly that my brother would never catch him, Archie's lead to great but Mike, the ever so clever calculated the scene and reacted, grasping a football and tossing it through the air. For such small arms, the ball preformed a perfect spiral and hit the line of bicycle; I nod once in impressment and turn, already calculating the impact and while my attention is back on the reptile.

"Randy, just breathe, I got you." I say and smile when I hear the garbage can roll across the ground and the crash as Archie runs into it.

"Sophia?" Randy wheezes.

"Yes." I state, whipping the last of the icing off, I turn as the crowd cheers, Sulley hoisting an Archie clutching Mike into the air.

The cheering was frightening at first but Mike quickly adjusted. I tossed the cupcakes into the ground and slide an arm under Randy's body and lift the reptile off the ground, pulling his weight off of the ground and onto me. Every part of my body told me not to do this but I couldn't leave him and knowing my brother he would turn this problem into a bigger shit storm and Mike attitude would only add gasoline to that fire. We had made it down the steps when I caught the last of the conversation.

"Why don't you go for someone a little more your speed?" Johnny says, looking around the room and zoning in on one fraternity "There, they look your speed."

I turned my glance to see Oozma Kappa, a group of diverse monsters, some old and some young. The group of misfits, most likely monsters not "scary" enough for the other groups. At first glance Johnny was right, OK wasn't the scariest or most talented group on the Greek System but that didn't give Johnny the right to make fun of them or Mike for that matter. Yes, in the looks departments there was great need for improvement but none of them were scaring or trying to be scary in the slightest. Mother had always told me not to judge a book by its cover and like that time I was betting that these monsters would perform beautifully under pressure. Even Earl 'the terror' Thompson, a legend in the scare institute wasn't that scary and was often teased during his time at MU but he came back and showed them all that looks aren't all to being a scarer.

Johnny's words being words at most but used in this context was insulting to not only OK but Mike, the later enraged in fury as he goes to speak but my arm grips his wrist, stopping the finger from swinging in Johnny's face.

"W-what?" Mike stutters, both eyes falling to me in shock as Mike wasn't aware of my presence and Johnny the king of campus wasn't expecting anyone to 'ruin' his fun.

This fact only proven as everyone had closed into the scene and his fraternity was standing just above us watching, smiles on their faces too, only not as large after my sudden interruption to their boss's fun. Johnny's the worst though. His smile completely disappearing as just my face was enough to bring back the previous nightmares. The look of utter disappointment and subtle rage helped, as I pulled Mike behind my body. I was never one to let my fists do the taking, while trained in the deadly arts I often tried to find peaceful solutions to my problems and instead let my words delivered the punch.

My eyes had taken in the scene, calculating Mike's anger and my brother standing on the steps on the ROR household, the bug-like monsters arm around. Like every other day of my life, Sulley, god love him, caused havoc in my life, disrupting the peace and after I or Mike in this case fixed the problem, took the heat, Sulley came in to take the glory. Having years of experience dealing with this I'd brush it off but Mike, a virgin to the infuriating ways of my brother could do little less then explode. I pulled the monster behind my body.

"Relax Mike," I say venomously, my eyes glaring daggers into my brothers face "if their dumb enough to take Sulley as a member than their not worth your time or your anger."

Sulley's eye widen, my words hitting him deep as I'd done nothing but sugar him his whole life. Johnny's face is no better, eyes sliding left and right as he takes in his place, the scene and he shifts, placing on his famous mask of confidence and after adjusting the collar of his shirt he turns. A smile on his face but his eye flashed the look of a broken man, a look that I only caught for a second before I turned, grabbing Mike as well and walking down the street.

"Hey!" Mike yells, his feet dragging on the sidewalk, clearly not ready to leave the fight.

"Not now Michael!" I snap my tone that of a pissed off mother, and as I hope, it does the trick. The yelling stopped as Mike cranked his head back to see me "We need to take Randall to the doctor."

Okay read and review people! Peace

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	6. Challenges pt 2

Chapter 5, Part 2.

(Unknown POV)

I stood outside the church. The building itself was very old and a classic. Built sometime in the 1800's and while beautiful at the time has grown old and wary over the years. The snow, wind, rain and every other thing Mother Nature could think had chipped away the paint and soiled the wood. The windows were also covered in a thick layer of glass, covering the stained glass to a point that unless you were told first one would never know the glass was painted. Surprisingly the glass still stood strong and for all the ware most monsters wouldn't have the strength required to knock down the building. I looked around the hill. The church was hidden from view, blocked off by a challenging hill and a dirt road that was washed away by the rain. When the document of land mysteriously went missing from the city archives Monstropolis all but forgot about it, and any who decided to poke their nose in it paid the price.

The wind was warm, the sky darkening in the night as the sun tucked bellow the horizon. The chirping of the day stopped as birds and every other animal tucked in their young and the city calmed down. I stood on the steps of the church, a cigarette in my hands. The burning tip lighting the darkness every few moments before I pushed a steady stream of smoke from my lungs. I shut my eyes, leaning against the dampened wood and contemplate my goals in life. Why was I here? What was I doing with my life? Was this really the right path to follow?

I shifted once, the tip of my glock hitting the edge of railing. I looked down at the fire arm. A glock 19, my weapon of choice. My life was just like this gun. It could be used for good or it could be used for evil. The result came down to the user and the users choice. Right beside the firearm was my police badge, the metal shining in the light of my cigarette. It sat on my hip, weighing me down in every choice I make. I pull off the badge, looking at the proud design and everything this object should mean. I made a vow to protect the innocent and look at me now.

I turn, heading into the church, sliding the dark black paper over the window once more after it shut. Paper covered every window in the church to keep in the light. Glancing around at the busy work space it was a sight to behold. All of the carpets and the pews had been moved and ripped out. Cleared away for the tables and people now in their place. Beakers, test tubes, clear plastic tubes were everywhere you looked. Each vile and beaker was filled with a different liquid, some blue others green and I watched slowly as they mixed and made a new color.

The workers, scientists, stood by, closely monitoring the process, some dressed in hazmat suits, carefully picking up a few tubes and removing them from the smaller fires underneath them and twisting them in the florescent lights while another person scribbled down the notes with gusto. I walked past the first stages, heading towards the back of the church and stand next to the last scientist, this one was wearing a lob coat and rubber gloves. A pair of large plastic goggles were over her eyes as she lifts up a test tube, turning a small wheel and watching slowly as the purple liquid flows up the tube and to a large glass container.

"How's it going?" I ask, announcing my presence gently so I wouldn't startle her.

The female monster looks over at me, the tube still in her hands and a look on her face like it was obvious. I send a look back and she rolls her eyes, mumbling something about idiots under her breathe. I cross my arms, pushing the hilt of my sidearm out into the light for show and tap one foot impatiently.

"I'm working as fast as I can." She grumbles, twisting another wheel and adding a second mix of chemicals to the batch "You can't rush this process… but I think I've finally determined the right amount of ingredients." She turns looking at a large, old book. The words in another language and time period before nodding once and turning back to the table "step back; if I have this wrong then the beaker will explode."

Two other scientists pull me back, stepping forwards with a plastic sheet, holding it up towards the table and take a step in. The chemicals weren't harmful or hazardous in this state but the flying shards of glass were pretty hazardous. The scientist sighs once, preparing herself for another possible failure and slowly turns a third wheel. The metal squeaking quietly as she pulls her head back, watching the last part of the concoction slid down the tube. The seconds lick by slowly and we wait on baited breath to see what happens, the liquid pours into the tub slowly and after a few seconds the mixture bubbles, going from red, to green, to orange and finally gold. The sheet goes down slowly as the scientist looks closer at the vile, shutting off the flame below and removing the glass container.

"I did it." She chuckles, looking at me before chuckling "I actually did it!"

A few victorious cheers erupted through the room and for a moment a smile was on my face to but my thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reach down, pulling the smaller device from my pocket and inhale a breath of smoke. I open the message and blow out the smoke through smiling lips. The message wasn't a message at all but a picture. I click on it once and the smile grows, the picture clear and I knew instantly it was her. She was standing there in all her beauty, looking fierce and powerful as she stared down a larger bug-like monster. I could chuckle in happiness, it was true. Every word our master had said. There she was… an exact replica of the princess.

Our princess.

And in that second. That **EXACT** second my mind was made up. All my pervious doubts vanished like the smoke from my cigarette and now all that was left was the foul smell of my doubt. **I wanted to cry**. I wanted to fall to my knees in front of my master and beg for his forgiveness. I **NEVER** should have doubted his knowledge. My trust should have been absolute, like it was from the beginning. I was his right hand and this is how I thank his trust, by questioning it? I push a few buttons on my phone and smash the bud of my cigarette on the edge of a table, hoping to somehow squash away the guilt as well when a finger taps my shoulder, pulling me out of my guilt and back to the present.

"I did what you wanted" the lead scientist says "I finished the serum. Now please, let my daughter go. Let all of our children go."

The room was filled with a course of agreements. I pause, looking back at her and put away the phone, sliding it in my pocket as I walked over to the table.

"Oh, yes. About that…." I say picking up the glass container with one hand, sealing the top with a cork and locking it into place before placing it in the small padded black case, along with the old book in a cut out pocket "it seems there was a slight confusion in the message."

I clicked the case closed, snapping closed the locks as I was met with a confused look, one I answered with a smile before grabbing the case and pulling out my side arm. And for a second it was like the world slowed down, my heart beating in my chest as I emptied the clip to the same beat. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Fifteen shots. Fifteen shots echoing around the room as screams of innocent people fill my ears; the only thing louder than the screams was the smile on my face. I'd finally found my place.

The church falls silent; the bubbling of beakers and my panting was the only thing to be heard. I walk back towards the door, holstering my gun and reaching in my other pocket to pull out two grenades. I slide the case higher up on my arm, gripping it tightly and grab my phone with my now free hand and push a button. I step over the bodies of dead scientist as the line rings, watching my footing so I wouldn't step in any blood and make it to the door without slipping. The line ringing three times before it clicks. I turn, pulling the pins out with my teeth and tossing the explosives deep into the church before walking down the steps before speaking.

"It's her, proceed with the plan. I'll be there in a few hours."

The back of the church explodes, the unstable mix of chemicals adding to the flames as the rest of the church goes up in flames in seconds, spreading across the old wood like gasoline and I smirk quietly, turning around to admire my handy work before the line goes dead.

(Sophia's POV)

Like everything I came face to face with the destructive power of my brother. A once neat and tidy room was now littered with muddy hove prints scattered around the floor, the entire bookshelf was on the ground and books were littered around the room. The desk was tipped over, the lamp and books on the floor, the only thing still standing was the bed.

One bed.

The other tipped over on the floor like everything else. Michael had briefed me before about the scene, both of us standing at the window of the infirmary as the doctor looked over Randy. A flash-light in her hand as she went over a list of questions. With a check list of things for Mike and I, and a container of pills for Randell, we were let go.

"Here, sit down for a second." I place Randell down on the ground, his back against the wall as I walked over and grabbed a bed, the other bed as Mike didn't direct me to the other one.

I wanted to place him in bed but in his delirious state I didn't want him to fall asleep when my back was turned.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Mike says calmly as I pull the top of the tipped bed, using my foot to push the bottom and with Mike's help at the end we carefully place the bed the right way.

"It's fine." I say and grab a pillow now under the bed "I'm used to cleaning up after Sullivan." I sigh and look over at Randell "Randy, where are you?" the lizard looks over slowly "What's today's date?"

"Um, Monsters University." He mumbles leaning against the wall, clearly not wanting to answer the other half of the question.

Mike looks at me in concern but I shake my head, turning back to the task at hand.

"Sullivan…" Mike says, placing a few books on the desk along with the lamp "Wait? You mean the big jerk that wrecked my room?"

I smile at this, while unknown to Mike as my back was turned. Leave it to Mike to pick up on the subtle add-ons in the conversation. It was clear that like Randell, Mike wasn't one to take too lightly. I made a mental note to learn more about him from Mike himself, not just Randell.

"Yep..." I sigh "I kinda grew up with him" I brace myself with my hand and slide and arm around Randell as I lift him up off the floor and over to his bed "My mother was his Nanny." Randell cuddles into the soft bed sheets the instant he's touching them "Randy, you're not supposed to sleep." I sigh.

"But I'm tired…" Randell all but whines, his head burying into the pillow.

"Sleep, Sleep…" Mike says, his finger sliding down the information sheet before stopping "Staying with the victim." He taps it twice "For the first twenty-four hours, stay with the victim. Do not leave them alone. Monitor their physical and cognitive function for any changes. If the victim wishes to sleep, wake the victim every quarter hour for the first 2 hours, then every half hour for the following 2 hours, then hourly." Randell grunts at the simple thought but Mike continues "Every time you wake them, do the AVPU consciousness test as outlined above."

He hands me the paper and I look at the outlined questions, many of them already asked by the nurse earlier and continue reading.

"You want to continuously monitor their cognitive and physical state in case symptoms appear later or worsen. If the victim does not respond to being woken up, treat as an unconscious patient." I set down the paper "okay, easy enough."

I glance over at Randell, content of asking the questions again but the smaller reptile was already asleep, fingers clutching the pillow like a child, the only way it could be cuter was if he was sucking on his thumb. I pull out my phone, setting a timer and placing it on the counter before turning back to Mike.

"What was living with that jerk like?" Mike all but sneers at the mention of him, I chuckle.

"Well, it was a lot like today actually." I say, nodding to the book case. I grab one end and pull it up, wincing as the rest of the books hit the floor loudly "Sulley never had to work for anything." I say, grunting slightly as I push it back up right, the last few books falling on the ground like hail and Mike all but dives to the side to avoid the down pour "He's childish and clumsy and completely infuriating but he means well."

"You're defending him?!" Mike says astounded, I smirk once, shaking my head as I too bent down to grab some books.

"Believe me; if **this** " I motion to the room "is all the trouble Sulley causes in a day then you're lucky."

I can't help but chuckle at Mike's face. A complete look of disbelief as I place books back on the shelf. After Mike got over his shock and the five minute grumbling about his annoyance for my brother we finished cleaning the room, Mike was leaning back on his chair at the desk, a book held loosely in his hand, as I was on the end of Randell's bed. I sigh, the day's events finally catching up to me and I too find my eyes shutting slowly. Mike had been silent for the first time this night, gently flipping a page in his book.

"What are your intentions with Randell?"

Mike's voice cuts across the room like a knife, his voice calm and not judgemental but his eyes curious. Eyes that I see after I slowly open mine, calm calculating eyes that picked apart Michaels question. At first I would be insulted but I couldn't find a smidge of judgement in his eyes, only curiosity for his friends benefit. I smile softly.

"I want to protect him."

"Nothing more?"

My eye brow rises slowly but Mikes face hadn't changed. His eye only more serious than before, calculating my response in return.

"Yes." I sigh, running a hand down my face.

"Why go through all that trouble for nothing to gain?" This time my eyes snap over to him, wide eyed as I couldn't believe Michael had said that. Michael catches this and looks down, slightly embarrassed as his fingers slide along the smooth desk top like a child caught dipping into the cookie jar "I'm just saying, Randell is very different than other people."

I smile softly, like a mother looking down at her daughter having a mid-life crisis because not having a date to the prom was the end of the world. But also sadly as clearly Michael hasn't had it easy. Almost shying away from people like Randell does. I'd assume he was alone most of his younger life and after a few years just started expecting the worst from people. Thinking that everything is for personal gain and stuff like that. Which is true, most people would but on our wake I really enjoyed Randell's company and the fierce protectiveness from Michael had me liking him as well.

"Do you really think so little of people Michael?"

"Well…" Michael tries but trail off defeated.

The look on his face all but broke my heart. Fred R. Barnard once said 'a picture is worth a thousand words' but that look held more. Like Randell, Michael held his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face. Tonight must have hit him pretty hard and it killed me that this clearly wasn't the first time. There was pain his his eyes yes but also annoyance, like this was 'just what monsters did' and Mike could do little more than pick up his heart after it was done. To sign up for the scaring program of all things meant there was one hell of a story behind it but I had to tread gently with this one. Unlike Randell, Michael was aware of the harshness of reality and like a beaten lost ally cat, stood cornered, hissing and clawing at anyone who dared to come close enough. It would take some time to reach his core, reach his true thoughts about the world.

"Michael, I know the world can be a harsh place and yes, there are many people that would do what I do for self-gain or a night of fun but I'm not like that." Mike looks at me "I don't judge a person on their looks or their bodies because I know first-hand how that feels." I run a hand through my hair "I understand that you don't trust me but you don't know me either." Mike looks down once more "Okay, if I HAD to pick an excuse… I simply don't have time to date people Michael." I look over at him "Randell is beautiful, even you can see that." Mikes eyes shift the slightest to glance at his sleeping roommate "But for his beauty he's too kind. Shielded from the world by his parents and I don't trust other people not to use his inexperience and kind-hearted nature against him."

Mikes face is calm; his body frozen as he quietly calculated my words. It stays like this for a few minutes. Mike mauling over my words, my actions, my reasoning and like the cat finally accepting some water offered in a dish, he smiles. Jumping off the chair Mike walks over to me.

"Hi" he shoves his hand in my face "Mike, Wazowski, I look forward to meeting more of the real you."

My eyes fall to his hand, a grin on my face.

"Sophia," I smirk, grasping his hand firmly "Sophia Jones."

Read and Review people peace!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	7. Three times in twenty four hours?

Chapter 7

(Sophia's POV)

"Hey!" Randell whines as I snatch the book from his hands.

"Rest!" I answer back, snatching up the paper off the desk "Do not read, watch TV, text, listen to music, play video games, or perform any other mental task. You need to rest! Both your body and your mind."

I place a bookmark in the book, shut it between my fingers, place it in the bookshelf, and give Mike a wicked slap on the head.

"Ow!" Mike whimpers, sounding like I'd been beating him with a bag of grapefruit for about twenty minutes. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Oh, come on. One slap. And what do you think you deserve? You knew what I meant when I asked you to watch him. And Mike, this was NOT what I meant."

I motion to the book that's in his hands. Mike was facing away from Randell, nose buried in a book and six others on his desk. Sometime in the five hours I was in there room Mike voiced his opinion and distaste about my bother and swore to prove both him and Johnny wrong. Devoting his time to studying and nothing else. I've tried to deter him. Stating that it takes more than knowledge to be a scarer and the brain can only hold so much information before it becomes a repetitive motion of wasting time but Mike was relentless.

"I didn't think one book would hurt." Mike groans, rubbing the spot again.

I sigh, throwing myself down beside Randell and pulling the smaller reptile to my body; Randell blushes but moves his head slightly to the left on my lap. Leaning over and pulling open the curtain, the shades sliding up and letting the light in. Now it's both males that groan, Mike shielding his eyes with the book and Randell with my shirt. I chuckle, leaning back comfortably in the sun.

"It's a beautiful day out." I sigh.

"It's burns!" Mike yells out "shut it off!"

By the end Mike's laughing more than talking and so are the rest of us as Mike sets down the book, stretching his sore shoulders.

"We should go out for a walk, come on." I sigh, leaning back again.

"I'm just supposed to relax, not walk around in the hot sun." Randell sighs, completely comfy on my lap "and I'm pretty sure hell would freeze over before you could separate Mike from that book."

"Hey!" mike yells defensively but any amount of complaining is drowned out by our laughter and soon even Mike is chuckling as well.

"You guy really don't want to go outside?" I ask, leaning to look at the bright sun, it was early, a little before seven thirty and most students were still in bed but even now the day was practically calling me outside "it's beautiful out."

I left the room by myself, a promise that Randell would join me when he could and Mike; well I received a half assed possibility as he shoved his face back in his book. I went into the elevator quietly and made my way down stairs. I doubted any of the students would be up right now; the amount of drinking I witnessed last night could kill half the student body, if it hasn't already. Unlike last night the wind seemed to die down, warming up enough so the sun wasn't scalding to the touch and made this blessed morning even sweeter. I turned deciding to walk around campus, each of the booths from yesterday's festival were still out. Empty of course but would be used once again until freshman week was over. But for all the partying the campus felt peaceful.

* * *

It was so quiet at first I thought I'd imagined it. I came to a halt, just listening. I had wandered over to the more abandoned part of campus. An area set off for another building that had yet to be started. Most of the area was marked off, barred off by metal gates as the ground had holes in it for the base of the building. Most students stayed away from the area, focusing more on the school buildings and restaurants around campus but a few students sneaked off to have sex. A fact only proven as in the ten minutes I've went through this area I've seen about twenty condoms of all shapes and sizes littering the ground. I stood there weary, wondering if I'd unknowingly wandered into someone's love making but the sounds weren't moans of pleasure but rather pain.

"Ow." The voice came again.

This time I heard it clearly. It was defiantly female and thinking the worst I reach under my jacket, grabbing a Escrima stick and popping it out of its case. I slide down the hill carefully and look around the bend, keeping the stick behind my back so I wouldn't scare anyone. I sighed at what I saw, mentally smacking myself for assuming the worst, maybe I was more like Mike than I thought. The scene before me wasn't rape but a female monster sitting on the ground holding her ankle tenderly. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess but I recognized the purple sorority sweater. She was a monster from EEK.

"Hello?" I ask, clicking the bar back into place and walking around the building.

She gasps, clearly not expecting anyone but her look was also grateful.

* * *

The female monster was a member of EEK, the president in fact. Carla Delgado. A pink octopus like monster, with two tentacles for arms and four tentacles for legs. A purple sweater on her body, long enough to cover her whole body to her legs. I had to split my mind in two, one to listen to her words and the other so I wouldn't step on her other tentacles and hurt her even more. I wasn't sure how the skeleton of an octopus worked but I didn't want to put her out of commission for even longer. We were on our way for a quick meeting with the school nurse, Much to Carla's resentment, she bitterly stated that the EEK girls were well versed in the medical field and this injury was nothing to visit the school nurse over but my look sent her ramblings to a stop.

I doubted it was nothing but I think Carla's fears were based around the nurse finding something and giving her three weeks bed rest or worse, never letting her run again but I held firm to my words and we slowly made our way across campus. To distract the worried president I got her talking about all aspects of her life, and the ins and outs of campus.

"God I was so stupid." She sighs, I was holding her like Randell last night, pulling her weight on myself and off her injured ankle "I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over the stupid hole, and then I rolled down the hill and couldn't get back up!"

"Well I'm glad I found you" I chuckle, Carla smiles "or you would have been stuck there till construction started."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asks after a minute "My sorority is known for good body health and working out and even my house was too drunk to come join me." She rolls her eyes as I chuckle, her annoyance was cute "did you not go to the party."

I thought about explaining the whole situation but chose against it.

"Um…" I trail off "No, the whole party scene just isn't my cup of tea."

"Well that's good, alcohol does nothing but destroy brain cells and make you fat." She chuckles "The girls and I only go to a few parties, the first one every year and the ones that only involve the Greek system that makes it pretty much _**mandatory**_ that we attend." The annoyance is back once more and I find myself chuckling again.

"If the parties are that annoying than don't go, blame it on an injury or something or the flu, it's not like the frat members will come knocking on your door."

Now it was Carla's turn to chuckle

"No, not the boys but the _**PNK's**_ would." She sighs "their practically ROR's _**groupies**_."

The annoyance was back and was it just me or did I catch a little venomous undertone as well?

"Do you not get along with the PNK's?"

The look in her eyes said it all but I let her speak if she wanted, it took a moment but Carla finally sighed.

"It's not that I have anything against the sorority, like ROR it's just a name but the girls in it aren't that nice." She pauses and I stop so she can rest, we sit on the bench outside of The Growl, the restaurant just starting to open "Taylor, the sorority president is a jerk." Carla says, her eyes watering up from painful memories "she'll do anything and everything to make your life a living hell and she revels in it." She wipes away a tear "the other girls aren't too bad but they'll follow Taylor to the grave and often participate in the problems."

"Have you talked to the dean?"

"We've tried." Carla sighs "she wants to help but the Greek System has kind of gotten out of her control, the factions growing too popular and unless someone is injured or it's serious we can't involve the police." Carla wipes away a tear "Dean Hardscrabble has talked to them but it doesn't do much after the incident happened and the other PNK's back her up if they deny it and then it's just a battle of my words against Taylor's."

(Javier's POV)

Despite the amount of alcohol I drank last night I found myself wide awake at seven. My eyed turning to stare at the clock, the bright red numbers staring back at me. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe my running mind? Maybe the million questions running through my head? Maybe the weird reaction of Johnny's last night or the utter guilt that came with it.

I thought that this funk of mine would be over after the party. Drink a few drinks, or a lot, dance the night away and forget about my problems but come the end of the party I was even worse. In a bigger hole than I was before and in no state to sleep with anyone, Johnny, still lost in his own problems saw my dilemma and jumped in, scooping the girl from my arms and whisking her upstairs.

"I got it." He says causally, like he's picking up the check for breakfast.

I got it, he says… and I let him go.

The same amount of pain in his eyes and the questions on his mind but he pulls one up for me and takes the hit. And for some reason, the five year friendship we had built let me stand there, watching them go upstairs. Johnny turns, stopping at the top of the stairs, not to yell, not to tell me what a bad friend I am or a lack luster wing man but to smile and tell me to 'head to bed before a drunken couple takes my room for the night'. That wasn't too likely as my door had been locked and many of the male had taken their partners to their rooms but the thought only killed me more. Johnny already giving so much for me is concerned about where I'm sleeping, wanting me to go to be and hopefully get over the hell in trapped in right now. And just like before I stood there quietly, nodding like an idiot.

The logical part of my brain wanted to justify my actions. Stating that whatever funk Johnny was in would be pushed to the side and ignored in the carnal pleasures of the night and maybe Johnny could be happy in the company of two lovely ladies but the other part of me, the part that was Johnny's best friend wanted nothing more than to bang my head against the wall a thousand times and jump out a window. There were many things people called Johnny, some out of love and lust, others out of anger and jealousy but when you got down to it there was nothing Johnny wouldn't do for someone else. He was selfless like that, held down by titles and pressure sure but completely and utterly selfless when it mattered most.

Little could be said about me, yes I was there for Johnny and my brothers but last night took a chunk out my heart, more than I could really cope with. I wanted to talk to Johnny, to ask him what the hell was going on last night but the other two were still there, so I settled on quietly heading down stairs and finding something to eat. I was flipping over my eggs when a funny thought came to mind. There was one person who seemed to be at the source of all our problems. For a new student that freshman seemed to have something out for us, or someone was out for her and everything really was bad timing. But the pure and utter look of shock on Johnny's face had me worried. There were many times, MANY times that Johnny should have cracked under the pressure of his role and even then, when it was perfectly okay and even _**logical**_ to cry, to show emotion he didn't, keeping on the mask till the public eye was gone. So for him to break like that, in the open, for _**her**_ , with little more than a look, meant something was seriously up.

What the hell did they have between them? And why the hell hasn't Johnny told me about it?

(Sophia's POV)

After I gave Carla a tissue from my pocket we set out again. Within twenty minutes and a quick visit to the school nurse, she sent us off with some pills and a note to take the day off, we were walking back to the one place Mike and I vowed not to set foot in again. Greek Row. Thankfully everyone was still asleep and this time _**I**_ distracted myself by having casual conversation with Carla. I learned many things about the sorority president. Where she grew up, her family. Growing up in a house full of six boys. That partly explains the work-out obsession but on the same note I wasn't any better… and her school life. I learned about her sorority sisters and the fun nights they've had together. And before we knew it we were coming up on the first step of the EEK house. We only realize this when the squealing of four females rips through the morning air making both of us jump.

"Oh my god Carla!" one monster says, Clearly noticing the brace on her foot, the girls all pushed out the doorway at once, getting stuck in the small space but after a bit of squirming and pushing each other they fell to the front porch in a pile.

"Are you okay!" another yells

"What happened?"

"We were so worried"

"We were just about to come look for you!"

Finally after getting their feet under them the girls make it down the steps, surrounding their president as she explains the situation. One girl takes Carla off my shoulders and seconds after I'm pulled into another set of arms.

" _ **Oh thank-you! Thank-you for finding her!"**_ one monster squeals, judging by her fur color and body shape I'd say this was Violet, the larger monster all but lifting me off the ground with ease and crushing me in her bear hug

"Violet let her breath!" Carla yells from the porch and thankfully I'm released.

"Oops, sorry…" Violet blushes, pushing her hands behind her back like a child.

"Sophia, I'm betting the girls are dying to meet you, please, won't you come in for a bit?" Carla asks.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to head back to the dorms and check on Randell, but the looks on their faces were kind, cheery looks that had me sighing in defeat.

"Um, sure. Why not?"

(Javier's POV)

I sighed. Watching the girls head back to their house, a coffee in my hands and a lost look in my eyes. I wanted to know the truth about what happened last night but I couldn't bring myself to ask it. That and the other members were walking down the steps, Chet the usual ball of energy but thankfully a bit quieter as he too was mildly hung over. Chip was the worst, holding his head in pain as he rested his forehead on the kitchen table. I stepped out onto the porch for some peace, taking in a sip of the heavenly brew, black, just like my soul. I swallowed the brew with a smile, only to almost drop it down my sweater as my mouth fell open.

There she was. The freshman from last night. Walking down Frat Row like she owned the place, her hands in the same position as last night as she brought one of the EEK girls with her. Their pace slow and calm as they made their way to the house. It was still early, the morning calm and quiet. Or it was, until the EEK girls burst through the door, yelling at their president. Their actions were warranted, it was obvious that the leader was injured, her one tentacle wrapped in a tenser bandage, I'm guessing a small sprang from the pace and her limping. The sight was quite amusing, the girls all trying to be the first one out the door and as a result got stuck in the door frame before finally falling to the floor.

Much like Big red, the females were rambunctious and loud but Violet was the worst, pulling Sophia into a bone crushing hug of thankfulness and released only after Carla calls out to her. Violet was first cousins with Big Red, so the clumsiness and underestimated strength seemed to run in the family. I could do little but stand there with a grin on my face as I watched the scene play out. I shake my head with a chuckle as they girls convince the freshman to come in the house.

"You know…" Johnny's amused voice comes from behind me "There's a fine line between observing and stalking."

I turn, realising a chuckle of my own before glancing at him.

"Hey about last night-" I try but Johnny raises his hand, stopping my protest then and there, maybe the thought was enough of a headache.

"Don't mention it." He says and turns, looking at the freshman walking through the door of the EEK house, the look back once more, the same frightened one as before, flashing over his features before its gone and the smiles back "Hey you should come in the house before Chet eats all the bacon."

I chuckle once more, sparing a glance in her direction, I wasn't sure why I did, was I hoping she'd give me the answers to my problems or explain Johnny's current predicament, doubtful but still I looked. And after meeting an empty street I follow him in, adding in a smart comment so I wouldn't worry the others.

"Sure, as long as Chet's not cooking."

"Hey!" Chet whines from the table "I'm not that bad!"

"No" Johnny chuckles, wrapping an arm around his shoulder "that bad would imply a few days of food poisoning, what you made sent us to the hospital to have our stomach pumped."

All of us groan as the awful memories, even I pull my cup away from my lips in disgust, my appetite now slightly diminished but Chip groans the loudest, holding his stomach as the memories of that day came back. I smiled once as seconds after Johnny finished that sentence, the memories and the excessive amount of alcohol prove too much and Chip bolts from the table, up the stairs to the bathroom to empty his stomach. I shake my head at Johnny, an innocent smile on his face and motions to the now empty seat.

(Unknown POV)

I was pulled into the choir room by a strong arm, barely holding onto my books but they hit the floor anyway as I'm shoved into the wall. I cringe in pain as my back now throbs and the grip on my arms in anything less than nice.

"What the hell?" I growl but a hand is shoved over my mouth.

"Shut up bitch." A male voice growls. I was trapped, pinned against the wall with a hand over my mouth so I settled on shaking my attacker with a death glare, my eyes glowing blood red, a glare that does little but bring a smile to his face "Oh drop the eyes bitch, your glare doesn't scare me."

My eyes fall back to normal as he all but rips his hand from my mouth, stepping back as he turns. I growl, whipping my mouth off in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hiss as him, my eyes turning red again.

"You were taking too long." He hisses back, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a pocket sized black case and holds it out to me. I pause, my hand frozen just in front of it "I don't have to remind you how the master deals with failures do I?"

"No!" I gasp, grasping the case and opening it slowly "What's in this?"

I look down and see the inside is padded with black squishy foam and in the center holds a vile of golden liquid. The liquid looks pretty normal, tipping it forwards the slightest I notice that the liquid is thicker than water but not by much and even from here it was slightly warm. The liquid gold was almost sparkling in the light.

"Nothing that you need to concern your pretty head about." I look back at him, the smile was sickening on his face and it brought tears to my eyes. I wanted no part of this but my brother life was on the line "just do your part and everything will proceed as planned."

"People are going to get hurt aren't they?" I whisper, my voice now broken.

He smiles. Looking out into the quad, the area already bustling with monsters as the world tries to catch up from last night's partying.

"Maybe some," He whispers like he's talking to a child "but sometimes you must sacrifice a few for the greater good."

(Sophia's POV)

After a few hours talking with the EEK's I was allowed to leave. Okay, allowed isn't the right word. For all my hesitance I found great company in the athletic sisters of Slugma Slugma Kappa and only left when I realized it was close to lunch and I still hadn't checked on a certain reptile, I only hoped the smack on the head had Mike a little more sensitive to the time. I stepped down the steps, saying goodbye for the fifteenth time and finally after Carla tells the girls to shut up and go do some reps do I find myself at peace. I exchange a smile with the EEK president and quietly walk down the road.

 _flashback_

 _After a five minute argument about where to go we were on our way to the nurses office, the president wasn't happy, stating that all the girls know just as much as the school nurse, studying under her on weekends and getting books of their own and a sprained ankle wasn't enough to wake the school nurse. I fought back, stating the nurse would be up and in her office considering it was almost eight in the morning and brought a complaining Clara to her anyway. I knock on the door and within seconds the door flies open and I'm face to face with the school nurse. Her hair is slightly messier than yesterday, still in a neat bun but I'd assume she's been up since 6, ready from any monsters with alcohol poisoning or excessive nausea. She takes in the scene for a moment before he smile turns to me, her eyebrow raised._

" _Sophia, what a surprise." Her tone completely contradicting her words but she moves aside and scribbles something on her clip board "three times in twenty-four hours, I hope you're not making a habit out of this."_

 _I chuckle once_

" _As long as I'm not the one injured I could walk into this office another hundred times Ms. Swift."_

 _The nurse nods once, the smile a bit softer as she motions us into the room._

" _Carla Delgado." She states, not even pulling her folder out for information "what did we do today?"_

 _Her voice wasn't mean or judgmental in anyway but that couldn't stop Carla's blush from forming. I guess this really was a daily routine for the EEK girls and Carla goes into the same story she told me earlier. The nurse says nothing more than a few small 'okays' and head nods before she proceeds accordingly. A few minutes had gone by when Ms. Swift decided to speak, turning to look at me not Carla._

" _Well, not that I mind you assisting injured students but if you feel the need to help why not try a safer alternative?"_

 _I look at her oddly as she gently touches Carla's tentacle, the other monster whimpers slightly. The doctor writes down a few notes and looks up at me, a bright smile on her face._

" _Study buddies."_

I made my way down to the registration hall. I assumed the building would be pretty packed, seeing as it was only the second day of freshman welcome week but listening to Ms. Swift's explanation of the class and Carla's excitement on the subject I'll admit it tickled my fancy.

 _flashback_

" _Oh yeah! That would be prefect for you." Carla chuckles "_ _ **Study buddies!**_ _Why didn't I think of that before?"_

" _Study buddies?" I ask, leaning against the door frame questioningly._

" _Yeah it's like a tutoring gig." Carla chuckles._

" _The school takes students with high GPA's and puts them with monsters that have troubles with the upcoming classes." Ms. Swifts adds, her voice quieter than but still as excited as Carla's "They place you with a student needing help and you choose the time, the place and the subjects your comfortable teaching."_

" _Plus they pay you!" Carla chuckles like a little kid "Maria was a study buddy when she was low on cash; it pays very well for what it is."_

" _You have two hours a day, three to five times a week depending on your preference and time table and you get paid every two weeks."_

" _Okay, how do I get in?" I ask, slightly interested but still calmer than my two counterparts._

" _Well first you'll have to head to the registrations hall and fill out a form form the front desk. Then they'll send in your report card from last year and the teachers of each class will review your results, then hopefully they call you and ask you to come in."_

" _They will give you a test to write on the subject, it's a little harder, a senior test of sorts and you fill it out as best you can." Ms. Swift adds_

" _If you get a score higher than forty percent you have the job!" Carla laughs "And the best part is it counts to_ _ **half of your senior grade!**_ _So heading into senior classes, no matter your grades your final mark will never be lower than your final mark on the test! Just show up for class and stay above forty percent on your tests and you'll pass!"_

" _It's quiet a nice system" Ms. Swift nods "this way the school keeps its academic marks up and the students have incentive to actually try and help others, not just for the money."_

 _Ms. Swift finished wrapping Carla's ankle and looks over at me with a smile._

" _What classes are there?"_

" _Any classes! Any class you can sign up for." Carla laughs before pausing, her happiness dying as quickly as it came "Well, except for_ _ **scaring**_ _…"_

 _I noted the odd bitter tone in her voice and look over to Ms. Swift for explanation. Mr. Swift wasn't any happier about sharing the news, but with another look from me and the clear fact that Carla wasn't adding anything else to her previous statement Ms. Swift exhales tiredly, setting down the extra roll of gauze._

" _The class is available" Ms. Swift sighs "but it's practically impossible to get into that no one tries anymore." She rips off a paper and hands it to Carla "the testing for that subject is different than the other classes and you have to go to the dean directly... And I know from personal experience, that's not always fun. The dean rules that class with an iron fist so many of the candidates don't make it past the first step. They get turned away upon first glance and unless you're in the Greek system you can forget it."_

" _The only ones ever allowed in are the members of ROR." Carla sighs after my confused look "And they usually drop out because there's too many students needing or wanting help that they get overwhelmed."_

" _Just ROR?"_

 _I paused slightly, was the dean picking favorites?_

" _The final test for being a scaring tutor is winning the scare games." Carla looks at the wall "Each test is handpicked by the dean. Many groups are eliminated in days and only one group can win."_

I push open the door and walk towards the front office. A few students were here, glancing over pamphlets about every type of subject. 'The wall' was just behind them, introduced by a large gold plaque, stretched along the whole wall, not only stopping there but going from the floor to the ceiling, a ladder was on one side for the smaller monsters as thousands of different pamphlets looked back at me. I would have taken a step back in intimidation if I wasn't already here with a purpose. I swerved around the few students and made my way to the front desk. The monster there looked friendlier than the one at our dorm, she sent me a kind smile and lifted up a clawed finger. The main phone in her hand as she finishes her conversations on the line and online, her fingers typing responses just as fast as her mouth.

"Alright, yes thank-you." She chuckles "I will let Mr. Mason know about the changes and have him call you." She nods once, scribbles something down and hangs up the phone "Thank you for waiting, how may I help you my dear?"

"Um, I told to come here for study buddies?"

"Oh yes" she swirls on her chair and slides over to a meet cabinet "Are you in need assistance or are you tutoring?"

"Tutoring… possibly?" I chuckled unsure; the lady smiles softly and pulls out a sheet of blue paper.

"Oh relax dear, the teachers like to blow it out of proportion but if you have grades over seventy percent you have the job, no need to worry." She adds and places the sheet of paper in front of me "Okay, all you have to do is fill out the form completely and add you signature, this allows us to pull your public school records and send them to the teachers." I nod once and grab a pen; the lady clips it to a wooden board and hands it to me "No rush, I'm here all day, so take your time filling it out."

I nod once and walk over to the few rows of chairs. I sit down and look at the sheet, half in shock and half in impressment, for one sheet it was extremely full. Almost too full. Each side needing answers and with a quick scan I noticed the questions were pretty detailed but easy enough for all monsters to understand. I filled my name out on the top, first, middle and last name. The date, the courses I wanted to tutor in, that had over thirty options. I scanned down the list, crossing off some boxes. Pausing to think of my personal strengths and weaknesses before erasing one box. The next question was the days I could work and the times underneath it. I pulled out my phone, looking at my schedule as it was, without classes it was still pretty full.

I had to double check but I marked off the boxes I thought would work. Then it went even more into my personal strengths and weaknesses, what I was comfortable teaching and how I would do it? Leaning towards books, movies, was I a visual learner or something else? Was I comfortable teaching someone in a higher grade than me? Was I okay teaching someone of the opposite sex or did I need a female or male partner? Was I okay teaching someone who needed a push and would challenge me or was I more comfortable teaching someone who just wants a second option on the subject?

The list went on and on but I answered the questions as truthfully as I could, finally finishing the paper a half an hour later. My fingers slid over the paper once more, making sure there weren't any obvious mistakes. Finding none I turned the sheet once more and signed my signature on the bottom of the paper. I clicked the pen and looked back up at the office, the secretary was typing on her computer quietly. I stood up and walked over, placing the board on the table. The lady takes it, un-clipping the sheet and looking over the answers briefly and making sure I'd signed everything I needed too.

"Great. Thank you." She sets the board down and slides the sheet into a folder to her left "keep you phone on and you should know if you have the job in the next week or so. Have a nice day."

I smile, nodding once and head out the door, finding for the first time in half an hour I could breathe. God if that's the questions for other subjects I could only wonder what the scare class was like. I took in a steady breathe and set out to check on Randell.

Read and Review People! Peace.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	8. I'm so sorry

Chapter 8.

"So…" Chet says though a mouth full of food "What's going on with you and that freshman?"

He shoves another spoonful of hash browns in his mouth and looks at me with a smile, obnoxiously chewing his food like he didn't just ask the most taboo subject on the table. I pause, my fork pausing in front of my mouth; the others stop eating to look at me, most in curiously and Johnny in fear. The look on his eyes was clearly hesitant, like revealing to much now would crush me, or rather he would. I had yet to ask him about the stare down last night. The way he lost his cool but seeing all eyes on me I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Why does there need to be something, I saved her life, she thanked me, end of story." I state, hoping the most rambunctious ROR member would take the hint.

I wondered why I thought he would. Chet goes to open his mouth once more and shuts it as Johnny hits his glass with his fork, spilling the cold liquid across the table cloth and down his legs. Chet screams, a loud scream and falls backwards onto the floor, scrambling for a towel to wipe up the mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chet, how clumsy of me," Johnny states in a false tone of sadness and like the fool, looking up at his king Chet smiles, believing his every word.

"It's alright Johnny, nothing I can't fix." He chuckles and begins whipping up the floor.

I wasn't sure where the others stood, each face looking at me and trying to look back at their food was different. Clearly each member of ROR was on a different level but thankfully didn't press the issue further. By now Chip had finished, sliding down the stairs like something from another world, bouncing down the steps and holding his stomach each time like that would somehow stop the sickness. I turned looking over at him and catch Johnny's mirroring glance, how much had Chip drank? The purple ROR member was usually good with his alcohol and now, he looked three steps from kicking the can.

"Okay, you guys finish up, I'm going to take Chip to the nurses." I state, standing up when Johnny does, the Frat leader looks at me once before walking around the table.

"I'll help." He states before looking back at the group "Make sure the girls in each of the rooms gets back to their proper dorms or houses, I don't want Dean Hardscrabble up my ass for missing students."

The guys nod once as I scoop up Chip, hosting the smaller monster close to my body for support. Johnny reaches down, swiping up a garbage can as we walk out the door. Holding the can out and ready should Chip's stomach feel the need to use it?

(Sophia's POV)

I'd gotten some lunch into Randell after a few attempts. Well if sitting on his lap, pinning his legs to the bed and shoving the spoon in his mouth counted as an attempt but I still got him to eat. I usually didn't resort to violence, especially on an injured monster but after I'd learned the younger reptile had yet to eat anything, not eating the previous day either I took matters into my own hands. This time Mike actually had a bump, and the small green monster sat on his chair, icing said bump as I placed the last of the food in Randell's mouth. Both males were glaring at me and I couldn't help but smile as I placed the paper plate in the garbage can.

It was almost ten when I got back to the dorm and after glancing out at the quiet yard, no noise was coming from the quad or Frat Row, I assumed everyone was still recovering from ROR's party. Except for Carla, I saw very few monsters. Most of the people outside had their noses buried in a book or were munching on tasty food at one of the many restaurants. I was thankful for the silence but had no doubt that tomorrow night the air would be filled with music once more. At least this way Randell could be over the worst of his injury and Michael could study in peace, not fearing the wrath of my hand. I noted with a hidden smile that he twitched every time my hand moved.

Michael had left the reptile to his thoughts as he went back to the library to exchange his books, I guess I was the only one shocked about this. The large librarian looked at him with a look of confusion and suspicion as he slid the books across the table before turning and heading to the back of the building. I was on my way to the monster Cafe, the growl looked good but I wanted a place to sit down and I'd seen the members of HOWL walking in that direction. Not surprising as the burgers, while huge, were deemed an orgasmic meal and caught the attention of most. I assume after sleeping all night and day they were hungry for some real food. I had grabbed a book, sliding it up over my face as they walked by, most were to caught up in their conversations to notice me but I did see one, a blue monster turns in my direction. Keeping my face hidden I prayed that they kept moving and thankfully they did.

"Miss Jones?" A voice asks behind me, I turn, lowering my book to see an older monster in a suit looking at me "Sorry to startle you, I went to your dorm but no one was there and a young reptile, Mr. Boggs I believe, told me you were walking around out here."

I size him up. The monster was dressed in a black suit, the edges crisp. Well educated as he proudly stood before me. Like before my mind wondered what he wanted. Why was he here? Did I know him? Why the hell had Randell giving my location to a complete stranger? I made a mental note to maim said monster later and scan him once more. I suppose I could listen to his speech, a well-rehearsed and practiced speech no less but he didn't send off any bad vibes as he looked at me, a cellphone clipped to his hip and a folder in his hand.

"What can I do for you?" I ask, my hand sliding behind me encase this went sideways.

"My name is Mr. Kent, I'm the lawyer handling Mr. Cho's case." He opens the folder, reading the name like he wasn't sure he was saying it right "Your father told me you were informed of my arrival?"

"Oh yes," I smile and pull out my phone "Sorry, he said you'd be at least three days." I think back on the conversation, wondering if I'd messed something up.

"No, that's right. Sorry for arriving early but I was in town for other business and thought I'd see if you were free to see me now." He pulls out his phone "I can reschedule if you need."

"No, its alright." I state, and pick up my book "We can go now."

* * *

"As you can see Mr. Cho kept his affairs in pretty good order."

I stood still, basking in the room I'd spent all my life in. The wooden floors, the thin bamboo mats, the training sticks placed on the walls and the three antique swords that stood on the table, a picture of Mr. Lee's wife sat there as old incense, half burnt down surrounded the photo.

"The building is well kept," Mr. Kent continued as I walked across the room, sliding my fingers down the picture frame with love, I'd be adding another soon. "the structure is strong and minus a few outstanding bills-"

"I'll pay for those," I state, interrupting him as I look around the dojo.

"There's no need, your father has already done so," he states "the dojo is yours, like Mr. lee stated in his will," he opens the sealed envelope and pulls out the will, I look down the paper and see, like he stated that the dojo was mine to have "While your father paid the bills making the house legally his Mr. Sullivan says the choice is yours." He pulls out a second paper, a dead to the house "we're you planning on selling the condo or would you like it?"

I look over at the second paper, my father's signature scribbled on the bottom. I noticed the hand-writing and a little note pinned to the top, my father said I was free to move into the condo if I was not happy in the dorms. I wasn't sure what I wanted, the school was a nice place and the dorm I was in was lovely but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. That and every time I thought about leaving a certain purple reptile popped into my head.

"Um, how long do I have to decide?" I ask, my hand now sliding down a training staff.

"When ever you want," he states "like I said before, the house is yours so do with it as you please but if you decide, your father would like to know your decision."

I pick up a bow staff, sliding the smooth wood over my palms and even now I could picture him here with me, moving my hands over the stick as I swung it around the room, smacking my feet with his tail when I moved to far to the left or knocking me on my ass when I talked back.

* * *

All these thoughts were running through my head as I walked forwards, I had briefed Randell of my whereabouts before I left, really wanting to talk to Sulley but my wayward brother was long gone, doing something god known where that's bound to get him in more trouble and set off. I had cleared the building with little trouble, signing over some papers but the house would take me a little while to decide. I had been in that house so many times, each room held many memories and as painful as it might be to sell it just walking inside would be a thousand times worse. Before, with Master Cho it had felt like a home but no, it was like living in my home all over again. I'd be alone.

Maybe I deserved it, after all I'd left master Cho all alone. Just the simple thought of it had my clutching the flowers to my chest, hoping the sweet smell would help dull the ever present pain but it didn't and I was forced to loosen my grip to avoid crushing the expensive bouquet father had picked out. Father had met master Cho only a handful of times, mostly at championships and private lessons but I could tell he took a liking to the monster, well maybe that and he was the only monster that has ever put my mother in her place. That was an interesting night for sure. One both I, and mother would never forget. I'd flashed my I.D. to the receptionist and waited quietly as she got the order, I ignored the idle chit-chat she tried to engage in and left with a small nod after I had them.

The walk over was no better, in my pain I'd almost ran into four trees, tripped once but luckily stayed on my feet and took three wrong turns but finally after asking directions from a friendly elderly monster I was here, walking through the rows upon rows of fallen loved ones and wishing more than anything to run away. I kept my eyes cast to the ground, watching my feet as I stepped over graves with care and pausing once as I knelt down, picked up a small vase. Placed the flowers back inside and after opening my water bottle filled the container half way. I took out a single rose and placed it in the middle of the slightly wilting lilies and after sliding it into the middle of the stone, out of the harsh hands of the wind, bowed once in respect stood and continued walking.

Each step seemed heavier than the next and even before I found the grave I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Finally after what felt like forever I came across the grave.

His grave.

Kueng Li Cho. Just reading his name had a deep sob ripping from my throat.

"Master..." I sob, my knees finally buckling under the pain as i collapse over his grave "Master I'm sorry." I sob once more, clawing the dirt as my sobs filled the air "I'm so sorry!"

I had wanted to do this right, to clasp my hands together in front of my heart and bow deep, paying my respects to my fallen master and truest friend like a student should, like master Cho would have wanted me too but I couldn't the pain of losing him had finally hit me and the guilt that followed had me broken. His death was my fault. I had known for a while that master Cho was sick, he was struggling to get through his day and we were going to move him to a care home so someone could watch him. I was supposed to be there, I was supposed to look after him but I wasn't. Mother needed me for a charity event and like an idiot I listened to him and went, promising to move him on Monday.

They say he fell. They said he tried to do it on his own. I'm not sure how long he laid there, I;m not sure if he suffered. He probably did...

If I'd been there I could have done something... But I wasn't.

I was his student. His friend. His adopted daughter. He was my hero and I let him down.

Through the pain I sat up, clenching my teeth together to stop the sobs and placed my hands together over my heart and bow deeply, trying to hold in the sobs as my tears fell to the dirt below.

"Forgive me, Master Cho…"

Read and Review People. Peace.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	9. Show her to me

Chapter 9. Enjoy.

(Unknown pov)

The room was cool, an odd fact as it was illuminated with many lanterns, the hot flames burning away the darkness and flesh if one got too close. The tall bases held the flaming bowls high above people's heads as their eyes danced from them to me, a slow carefully dance before they stopped on me. All eyes stopped on me. All souls belonged to me. Mine to use and mine to throw away. Like the one lying between my legs, her shaking hands grasping the zipper of my pants. Her eyes falling from the on me, such innocence masked those eyes. Like I was tainting an angel. Such innocence that I was happy to destroy, would destroy for my carnal pleasures.

Her shaking hands were now on my throbbing member, falling between it and my eyes as my words gently urged her on. I could tell she was nervous, the way her eyes glanced between me and the door. I tell her no one's coming in. She pauses, carefully taking in my words before turning back to me. Her hand on me once more, than both.

I place my hand on her head, like the priest baptizing a child. Guiding her forwards, her lips down. Feel her tongue slid across the head and remind her to watch her teeth. Feel her pull away in fear and push her forwards once more, making soft noises of encouragement as she does. Playing softly with her hair as her hands move. Trying and failing to match the movements of her mouth and yet, make a strangle feeling of pleasure boil in the pit of my stomach. How long has it been since I've been with a woman? The answer alluded me but I'd assume it was a while.

We stay like this for a while, her head and hands failing to match pace and me, drowning in the pleasures of this twisted game. With my words and my moans her confidence rises, her shirt now tossed across the floor somewhere in the middle of this game and I feel the soft mounds of flesh now pressed against mine. Her mouth released my member with a pop, her tongue trailing over the head like she was trying to tease me more, a trail of spit running down the soft pink flesh and coats both her chest and my member in one go. Looking down I could help but smile.

Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink. Her lips were bruised, her eyes waters slightly and her pupils were enlarged from desire. She stopped for a moment, feeling my eyes on her and she looks up, smiling softly as she moves her breasts, watching and judging my reactions on a few movements and continuing with the ones I like more. Her mouth finds the head of my dick once more, gently sucking and swirling her tongue over the flesh like a pro. I silently wondered if she really was virgin as my fingers gripping the arms of the chair so hard they began splintering. She pulls back, her breathe ghosting over the tip once more before she's down again, hardly giving me time to think let alone breathe, bobbing her head up and down before pulling back and sucking on the sweet spot. The juncture between the head and the top of the penis, a spot loaded with nerves and when her teeth gently scrape against the spot I'm gone, bucking up into the air with a low pleased groan.

Though little warning was given about my climax she was ready, placing her hand over the head and when I finished riding the waves of my pleasure look down, finding myself hard once more form the sight. The smaller female monster had pulled back her hands, examining the sticky white substance between her fingers and when she feels my eyes once more pauses, slowly looking at me before sliding her finger into her mouth, sucking off the cum with a slow teasing smile before moving onto the next one. Sticking both fingers into her mouth. Sucking them into her mouth twice, the second time her tongue slides between the digits, cleaning in between when I finally lose my patience. Ripping her up off the floor and onto my lap. Placing her over my throbbing member and watch with glee as that light blush darkens as the second act was about to start.

Or it would have if the subtle sound of footsteps hadn't reached my ears. I pause, listening to the pace, the sounds of my guards telling the intruder that I wasn't to be disturbed and shut my eyes in annoyance as the sounds of fist meeting fur echoes down the hallway. My partner wasn't as gifted as I was on the hearing aspect but even she rose in suspicion as the cries of pain echoed down the hall. She then turns, looks at me and trying than failing to judge my reaction. I kept her there, rested on my lap as the footsteps continued down the hall, moments after the heavy double doors fly open, slower than normal from the weight but still hit the walls with a small noise.

My intruder was none other than my second in command, his body moving gracefully as he hurried into the throne room. I sat still, waiting to see what would happen. If the castle was under siege then I would be escorted out in the protection of my guards and my second in command. I hardly need protection, being the most skilled fighter in the field and in the mystic arts but my people said it added a sense of security, a false one but one no less, so I obliged letting them set up whatever they wanted. So here we sat, him standing there, panting like some dog, staring at me with the almost naked female on my lap, a prominent glare on her features before his eyes fall back to me. The usual set of warnings didn't roll off his tongue, nor did he make his way up the steps, toss the female monster to the floor and remove me from my seat, he just stood, staring at me until his breath returned. Before he walked, placing himself on the end of the steps, kneeling low as he dipped his head.

"Marcus, what is this untimely interruption for?" I ask, my voice boarding on annoyed.

That look was back once more, the unsure look hidden behind a crumbling push of bravery. I could feel the burn of anger from the virgin, her chastity, her purity hanging by a thread as she sat, perched really, on my lap. Her inner thoughts displayed on her outer thoughts as if she really just pushed herself down that purity would be no more, I could tell she wanted to, really wanted to but she was powerless under my gaze, powerless under my strong grip that held her frozen in the air. Helpless to do little more she leans back, taking some of the weight off of me and her thighs and claiming her place.

It would be cute if it wasn't so annoying. And so, I placed my hand on her back, pushing her forwards onto the bed. The surprised sound she made was laughable, the look on her face really did make me laugh and her blush as she realized just how little she meant to me. I wasn't going to baby her, not in here, not behind closed doors. In here I shouldn't have to put on a mask, a false face of concern and found myself bored with the events before me.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or punish you?"

I sigh, glancing to look at my shaking second in command. I didn't fail to notice the shiver that runs through his body. The simple double meaning had him hard, the bulge in his pants proved that.

"Now you've put me in an awkward position." I sigh, running my fingers over the soft sheets "Stuck between a lover that refuses to accept me and one that wants me too much."

(Sophia's POV)

"Hello?" I asked as I brought my phone to my ear.

"Hello, is this miss Jones?"

"Yes, how is this?"

"This is the student council president, I wanted to let you know that we reviewed your files and let you know you passed the first part of the Study Buddies exam. We are having a standard testing on Wednesday at nine, in the west building. Room 213, will we see you there."

"Oh, yes!" I say, rubbing my tears away as I left the Graveyard "West building, room 213, Wednesday night. Thank you very much!"

I hang up the phone, a small smile on my face as I look up at the clearing blue skies. Writing a note on my phone so I don't forget and walk down the street to the bus. I had spent longer than I'd thought at the graveyard that I'd anticipated and needed to check on Randell. I pull out my phone once more, scrolling through my limited contacts before pushing the picture of the green monster. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello?"

His voice was less than impressed, most likely still buried in a book. I'd bet money that he didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hi Mike, how's Randell?"

the phone shifts once as he actually checks the caller ID before it's back on his face.

"Randell's fine Sophia, I'm pretty sure he's having a shower now." he sighs, the creaking of the chair as he leans back.

"You let him go alone!" I all but shout and smack a hand to my face as Mike yells and a loud crash is heard a moment after.

"What the hell Sophia!" Mike shouts back "Yes I let him go alone! It's just a shower."

"mike..." I sigh, running a hand down my face before I step onto the bus "What is Randell's xxxx?"

"Omega, I think?"

"And what time is it?"

"Four o'clock?"

"And what Senior sports team finishes practice at four O'clock?"

"..."

"Mike?"

"I'll go check on Randell, hurry back."

With that, he ends the call and I sit back on my seat. The Univerity was fairly close to the Graveyard, about a ten-minute bus ride back. I sigh, leaning back in the seat to shut my eyes, today had been less than fun and for the first time in forever, I felt completely drained.

* * *

(Alex's pov)

"Ooooh, **_that_ ** hit the spot." I sigh contently, leaning back in my seat. The large booth easily holding all my teammates.

"Mmmm, I know." Smith sigh, as I chuckle, placing my arm over the top of the booth.

The Growl wasn't as busy as it had been the last year but seeing as fourteen hours had passed since ROR's party had finished it wasn't that unusual. I had to admit, ROR really knew how to throw a party. Everyone needed a minimum of twenty-four hours before we could party again. It had been almost thirty and only after a burger and a shower did my head finally stop pounding. I bite my inner check, suppressing the chuckle from leaving my lips as I watch Freddie devour his burger, the larger monster all but spraying pieces in every direction as he tries to wolf down two burgers in the time everyone else has one. I lifted my hand quickly as a piece of meat comes flying my direction and masterfully block the food with the menu, hearing the 'splat splat' of two pieces before I lay the menu back down. Sometimes our scariest monster was exactly like a child. If one of the events was eating, Freddie would win hands down.

"So do we have everything for tonight?" Chris asks. I turn to look at our frat leader.

I turn to look at our frat leader.

"I assume so yes," I state, cracking my neck painfully. Sleeping on the couch was never a good idea... "We should have gotten everything before the school opened."

He nods once, wiping his hands off on a large napkin as I mentally ran through our list of supplies. Throwing the second Frat party was usually a high honor but being right after the ROR's you were often placed in second place. A party that wasn't 'that bad' but not as good as the first. We had worked our asses off to get second place as the scare games last year and I hated how all that got overshadows by Roar Omega Roar. A sore spot for Chris as he pulls out his phone, looking at the time and scrolling through a few things.

"Okay," he sighs "we have seven hours to set up for tonight and run out for something things that someone no doubt forgot to get."

I sent him a small look but said nothing, he was stressed enough as it was. A fact proved as his knee starts bouncing, hitting the table as he looks out the window. My hand slides across the table, slapping on the top of his thigh, not hard but enough to break his trance and look at me.

"Dude, relax. It's just a party." I state, moving my hand to smack his shoulder instead "we do this and focus on winning the real challenge, the scare games."

"Hell yeah!" John yells "Second place last year! Hello first place!"

The Cafe erupts with a bunch of cheering as my team screams cheers of agreement, Howling like animals and slamming their fists on the table, Freddie spraying food across the table as he yells, prompting my team to shout again in a different type of screams before laughing like idiots and cheering again as the food had gotten sprayed at such a high velocity it stuck to the window on the other side of the table. Though I still found it gross I found my head rolling back as I laughed and cheered with the others. MU was right, Fraternities were brothers you would keep for life. Unfortunately also the struggles as the smile only lasted on Chris's smile faded soon after the laughter stopped, staring out the window again.

* * *

"Okay okay let's go, we only have five hours to set up for the party," Chirs says, pushing the others towards the door.

"Okay okay fearless leader, give me a second." I laugh, walking back up to the cash register and the manager/chef of the Growl "Thank you for the food, it was delicious as always, you really outdo yourself." I state, pulling out a ten and sliding it his way before grasping a large paw in my own "And sorry about the mess."

"No problem." The older Man chuckles, his once vibrate fur dulling with age but his eyes were as loving as always "Say goodbye to my favorite customers."

(Sophia's POV)

"MONSTERS UNIVERSITY!"

My eyes snapped open as I take in my surroundings, my head turns to look out at the large building of MU. What the hell?! Had I fallen **asleep?!** I stumble forwards, standing up to grab the bar and make my way to the front of the bus, careful not to trip over the many tentacles of a family of Octopus monsters. Reaching down to swipe up a small plastic fish the young boy had dropped and hand it to him on my way out the door, the mother sends me a smile and mouths 'thank you' in my direction.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to wake up." the old lady says, her voice the same bored tone as always but the smile on her face was new.

I blush awkwardly and rub the back of my neck.

"Sorry."

I step off the bus, taking in a breath of fresh air and look up at the large metal gates of MU. Rolling my shoulders as I reach into my purse, taking out my handheld mirror to check my face once more, making sure I had no embarrassing tears or kleenex stuck in my fur and slid the compact back into my bag. While in my bag I feel I feel the small paper bag, I pull it out, looking at the small key I slid into my hands and curl my fingers around the metal, bringing my knuckles to my mouth as I place a gentle kiss on them as I walk.

"I swear Master Cho, I won't ever let anyone else get hurt. Not if I can stop it."

(Unknown POV)

The air was tense. Each occupant feeling the electristy sparking. My two lovers turned. Circling each other. this dance of death that i loved to watch. This dance of death that brought yet another false promise into the web of lies I spewed every second of the day, a web of lies i would use to ensare yet another victim. It was almost laughable, the way people would die for me. The act itself almost fascinating. Most times it would bring a twisted smile to my lips, my fingers tapping against my throne as I watched two star struck lovers tear each other to pieces over me but today it only bored me. The slow circle seemed to drone on like a professor teaching one to many subjects.

"Enough." I bark out.

My voice wasn't angry. It was plenty commanding but not angry. even in my gentlest tone both monsters jumped. looking at me in confusion. Marcus in slight annoyance and confusion as he would have won this fight hands down. It was true. Marcus's years of hand to hand combat and scenario training was a huge advantage. I sigh, running a hand down my face as my other flickes outwards.

"Woman, leave us." I pretend not to see the look of smugness on Marcus's face or the bitterness on hers. "Marcus, show her to me."

My second in command moves. Slowly, hesentantly, remembering his place as he makes his way up the large throne steps, phone in hand as he bows, low, extending one leg back and his arms forwards. The slight tremor in his hands brings the slightest smile on my lips.

"Yeeeesssss." I groan out, like a drug addict taking yet another hit of crack. "Did you secure the serum or have you failed me yet again."

"No. The serum have been made and delivered. You should see results in the next 48 hours my lord."

I nod once, flicking his out of the room as well as I was only giving him half my attention and his voice was beginning to irritate me. I sighed, running my fingers down the screen as the door shuts, leaving me alone with her once more. She was a perfect match. Strikingly beautiful and wise beyond her years. I chuckle breathlessly, ghosting my fingers over the screen once more.

"My princess."


	10. Christopher

Chapter 10

(Sophia's POV)

The building was larger than it looked on the outside, the four walls were tall, made to incorporate larger monsters and I couldn't help but chuckle as the large doors were actually five doors in one. Five different sizes that opened for different monsters and clicked back together after with a loud click and a bang, making my mouth turn slightly at the thought of a tentacle or finger getting caught in it. The inside was also impressive, chairs on different levels and sizes with a larger staircase running up the middle to the second floor. This building was clearly thought out to fit all monsters as even on the outside a large tube was built to send orders out to monsters that couldn't come inside the building. Images printed right into the paints looked back at me, the grey looked aged and delicate but in reality they'd only been added a little while ago, the scarers of each house were on different corners of the building yet even now that didn't stop monsters from sitting in different places, new monsters sitting with hopeful thoughts, others glanced at the males, small blushes on their features before they were hidden by their giggles and their hands. I walk in, rubbing my feet off the mat by the door and wander in, noting the pressure and temperature changes from outside. This place was warmer then colder, then warmer again, the inside temperatures changed by the foods being made. My eyes turned to the left, watching a meat grinder slow to a stop, the loud whirring quieted down as I gently place my purse on the counter, looking up at the larger monster in slight fear. His apron was well used, stained with greases, sauces from burgers and some gold liquid I'd rather not think about and instead focus on the large sign in front of me. The sign, like the rest of the place was split into three levels and I look up, not able to read the top of it before noticing a red button. Push me, looked back at me and after I did the sign moves, its motors whirring to life and watch as the sign descended towards me, the large print becoming easier to read. I find the sign and the chef at the front of the desk when I look up, jumping slightly at his intimidating face and smile back when I'm flashed a surprisingly soft grin.

"Well hello there, welcome to the growl." a kind voice says

"Hi." I answer back quietly

"You must be a freshman right, I don't remember seeing your face before."

I blush

"Yes, this is my first year."

"Well, my names Carl." he says extending his hand "And like I do with all my new customers all your meals will be half off for the first month."

I shake his larger hand and turn my hand, seeing a gold card in my palm, I chuckle.

"Sophia, Sophia Jones." I send him a smile and look back up at the sign, my eyes scanning over all the names.

I receive another chuckle.

"Here I'll make this easier. What do you like to eat, or better yet is this just for you or are you sharing?"

"I was hoping to share but I'm not sure what they'd like to be honest." I sigh, looking at my phone in contemplation. Should I call them?

"Well, what did you guys get for lunch, do you remember?"

In the end I got three dishes mixed into one. A beautiful dish that Carl made, captivating me the entire time. The way he cooked was amazing, the fire seemed to dance in the air and the smell was mouth-watering. Even a well versed cook like myself I could feel my knees buckling as he slid the container my way.

"Oooh, that's wonderful." I sigh, smelling the mouth-watering creation again "How much?"

"Thirty five dollars." he says, ringing it up. I open my wallet, pulling out the cash when his hand stops me, his finger on a picture I usually kept hidden "You know Jeffery Tentacles?"

"Yes?" I answer hesitantly.

He pauses, looking me over slowly and I can't help the painful look that crosses my features as the light clicks in his mind.

"Jones, Sophia Jones, don't you mean Sullivan? You're James daughter aren't you." my silence all but answers the question for him "That's where I know you from, the scaring galas. But didn't you have two more years of high school?"

"Yeah..." I trail off, rubbing my neck awkwardly and look around "I... might have skipped a few grades?"

"Huh... how do you like that?" he chuckles, rubbing his chin before smiling again at his new thought "Jeffery and I are old friends, maybe I should give him a call. For an octopus he is a slippery bastard, i can never catch him when he's free.""

I snort once, rolling my eyes.

"Well you should call now, you know how busy he is." I receive another chuckle and pay him the money "Thank you, again and please don't tell anyone my secret, I'm trying to get a life without my father reputation getting in the way."

"No problem," he smirks, flicking his nose with a smile "Your secret's safe with me. Enjoy your food."

(Chris's POV)

"Oh calm down Chris! We've got six hours Chris! Of course we've got everything Chris" I growl, mocking my frat brothers in high pitched girly voices as I threw my car into park.

If anyone had heard me I would have been mortified. Thankfully no one was with in ear shot and I was too angry to give a damn. We were half an hour away from throwing the second largest party of Frat Row and here I was running out to the closest convenient store to get some last minute stuff that someone "forgot to get" God I wanted to strangle someone!

"God, I feel like a fire breathing chicken with my head cut off."

I move, walking up the small hill and pull at my collar. The Omega Howl jacket seemed unusually tight.

(Sophia's POV)

I turn, carefully balancing all the food and drinks in both arms as I go out, my back to the door. I'd checked. The road had been clear, there was no one out there so when I turned around, running face first into another monster the noise I made was extremely embarrassing. Though I had little time to dwell on that as I found myself being shoved against the door from the force of the hit and the drink in my hands falling forwards and spilling all over the other half of my untimely collision. If the food had been packaged with any less care it would have spilled everywhere.

"Seriously!" The angry male yells, pulling at his now soaked letter-man jacket.

In the brief second I had to look at him I knew who he was. His blue and purple letter-man jacket, the large embroidered OH. His purple hair pulled up on top of his head by a yellow head band which I really wondered why he bothered in the first place as all the little baby hairs had fallen over his eyes, masking them from my view. His pointed nose and large teeth now half closed in a growl and found my eyes traveling down to his three toes. **(A.N. Chris is the leader of Omega Howl, the purple rhinoceros type monster you see in the movie in his brief talk with Sully. John is a OC I made up, also in OH.)**

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I state, trying to get us but I couldn't help the cringe when pain runs down my back.

I guess my noise was louder than I thought as I found myself caught in the arms of another male, the store owner as he moves through the other door. Carl was leaning down beside me in concern.

"Oh and the drinks is gone too!" he growls, looking at the now broken bottles of what ever he had been holding, the liquid spilling out my by feet.

I cringe as Carl helps me to my feet, clearly annoyed at the male and worried about me.

"Christopher!" he snaps "Can you get your head out of your ass for three seconds and realize that you just hurt someone! I think your anger for spilled food can wait!"

Christopher stops, taking in my grip on Carl's hand and sighs, his face still angry but at least the yelling had gone down. I could tell he was angry and instantly knew that this little outburst was for more than the spilled drinks. It went deeper than that, still judging from Carl's angry face I knew I had to tone down the conversation.

"It's alright." I say calmly, trying to find some even ground "I did spill stuff all over him." I state to Carl "I will gladly pay for the dry cleaning and what ever it was that got broken."

As if to confirm my earlier suspicions he glares at me, snapping once again.

"I can't go because I have to get to a party!" Chris growls, taking off the jacket and shaking it off. Drops of pop spraying on the ground. A party, so that was it.

"Well you could get it washed another day." I state, my tone starting to boarder on irritated

"Yeah, like I'd ever except help from an ROR groupie…"

"Excuse me?!" I snap back, pain and my need to tone down the situation all but forgotten as I stand to face him. I didn't like confrontations but that didn't mean I'd let him talk to me like that "What the hell makes you think I'm a ROR groupie?"

"I know your face. You're Javier's girl. It's all over FearBook." He snaps back, bending down to look at the mess at his feet. Nothing was salvageable "Wow, you know, their good. I know ROR are crafty but this is beyond good. Sending the bitch to do your dirty work."

I snort, looking at him in disbelief

"That's mighty high talk for a captain that can't do better than second place." I snap back, scooping up my food and glare at him.

Chris goes to lunge at me, blocked by Carl who was ready to intervene if needed. Thankfully he doesn't have to as another member of Omega Howl appears, grasping onto the purple males arms.

"Okay Captain. Take a breath!" he snaps, spinning him to look at him "Dude, it a fucking party. Relax."

"Get off of me John!" Chris growls, struggling against the other.

"Not until you calm the fuck down!" John growls back.

"I am calm!"

"Bullshit you are!" john snaps back "Since when do you ever talk this way to anyone?! Let alone a woman!" I watch as Chris's anger breaks slightly, like he's coming back from his senses "And not only that but now your making Carl break up your fights?!"

"But she-."

"Said she was sorry!" Carl interrupts "And even offered to pay for dry cleaning. What more do you want from her Chris?!" Setting all the points out in the open seems to do the trick as Chris's face calms down, his breathing slowly evens out as he thinks over everyone's words. Taking this as a good thing John's hands fall to his side but still tense to move if required once again.

"Chris, just let it go." John sighs, the air still tense as this sudden anger doesn't seem to leave.

"Or what?" Chris states, his pride flaring up again. John didn't seem like the guy that enjoyed confrontation either, as he was most likely good friends with the male in front of him but still he held his ground, holding his voice in a slow even tone.

"Or I'm declaring you unstable to lead Omega Howl and shutting down the party while we vote for a new head of house."

Chris glares at the ground, obviously fighting with his inner emotions and after a few moments swings his shoulder, tossing the wet jacket over his shoulder as he stomps back towards frat row. Causing both Carl and I to flinch as we're slightly sprayed with liquid. John sighs, clearly thankfully that a fight wasn't happening and turns looking at both of us.

"I'm so sorry about that. He really is a good monster, it's just the party has him all stressed out." He sighs, turning to look at me "I'm certain Chris will find you in a day or two and apologize profoundly."

John slaps a thankful hand on Carl's arm and turns, smiling at me one last time before following after Chris.

(Sophia's POV)

I sighed, shaking out my shoulders as I tried to release my anger. God, what the hell was his problem. It was an accident and I offered to pay to the mess. I chalked it up to Frat Boys and let it slide, turning to the dorm and the happiness that would await me. I leaned my head down, taking in a slow breathe of the heavenly smell and enter the dorm, watching the walls to see if I'd have any company and when I find none turn, looking out behind me and see the door shut, cutting me off from the outside world and I smile. Successfully shaking off the last of my anger as I board the elevator and head to the third floor.

Listen to the Bing of the machine and the small jolt of the box, sliding my feet out to stay on my feet and walk out a little slower as the doors slide open. I turn, taking in the messy halls, a few scraps of paper still on the floors and a few footprints but the noise had lessened dramatically and I walk, glancing at the numbers as I go until I found the one I was looking for.

'Mike&Randell 329' was printed across the door in large letters. The blue stick on letters for each door and protected by a clear plastic wrap to prevent any shenanigans and spills from ruining the signs. I stop, taking a moment to balance the food and drinks on my hand and knock, quickly grabbing the food once more as the door flies open.

"Sophia!" Randell says, glee in his voice for the briefest of moments before it sours slightly, a pout on his face as he recalls this afternoon's events and the last time I'd brought food. Clearly the reptile wasn't a fan of being force fed.

"Randell!" I say back just as enthusiastically before lifting up the box and cups "I brought a peace offering?"

Randell's eyes open a bit more as he takes in the size of the box and slinks forwards, taking a slow breathe through his nose before he lifts the lid, the full smell now leaking into the room. Even Mike, how's head was buried in a book stops, sitting up and turning to take in the smell.

"It that from the Growl?" Mike whispers, sliding off the chair as he too wanders towards the smell, I chuckle as they both looked like small puppies nosing their way to food.

"I also brought a movie." I add, turning to my side to show the bag on my arm, Randell takes the two drinks with his top arms, flashing me an odd look at the number which I brush off with a 'don't ask' eye roll and uses the others to take the bag, looking through the contents to find the small DVD case "Now I wasn't sure if you two have a DVD player but I can borrow the one from the common room if you don't."

"Whoa!" Randell shouts, almost dropping the drinks "You got the new sci-fi movie?!" he turns spinning the case around "Humans walk among us!"

"Isn't that the one about what would happen if a child ever got through one of the doors," Mike snorts "What kind of idiot would do something like that?"

"Where did you get this?!" Randell asks, clearly ignoring Mike as the smile never leaving his face "This isn't even out of theaters yet!"

"Well I know a few people in the movie business..." I shrug.

That person happened to be the star of the movie... but still.

"Oh, I have a DVD player." Randell says, leaning over the bed to grab his bag "My parents gave it to me as a graduation present. Apparently I study too much." he snorts, pulling out the unopened box and placing it on the bed.

The loud screams of a ten armed female echoes around the room, Mike rolls his eyes, leaning back to eat more of his food. Randell was lying about an inch from the screen, prompting me to yet AGAIN grab his ankle, pulling the engrossed monster a few feet back so he wouldn't damage his eyes. As soon as my hand lets go he starts subconsciously moving forwards, the food in his hands and on the bed as he tries to eat and watch at the same time. Loosing half the food off his fork before it ever got to his mouth. The music quiets down as the main character and his on screen love interest hide, ready to share a passionate moment before the fight when the screams of a drunk monster as he streaks around the quad with something on his head. I couldn't quiet catch it before he runs into a tree and falls to the ground. The howls of laughter that follow had the movie stopping.

"And Que the idiots..." Mike sighs, pausing the movie to slide off the bed.

I set my tray on the edge of the table, the small wooden contraption full to the brim with food. I come up behind him, chuckling slightly as I take in the sights. The flashing colors of Frat Row and the music that came with it. I push open the window looking across the yard.

"You know, when you're not stuck in the middle of it, Frat Row is pretty beautiful." I sigh, looking at the way the lights bounced off the large variety of houses.

"Yeah," Mike snorts "Pretty annoying..." before he wanders back to the bed.

Each house was like the group of monsters inside of it. Each one different on the outside but the same on the inside. The more popular the house the larger it was. The ROR was rich in both money and history so it was the largest. The breath taking house sat right at the top, like some smug king looking down on its subjects. God, even their house pissed me off...

I shake off the weird feelings connected with that house and its members, the fact that my brother was no one of them. Most likely shitfaced as he partied with his Frat brothers and smirk once more, pushing up my happiness and lift my hands. Using both to shut the window in one swift movement and look at the boys, my hands sliding the curtains closed in another move and grab the remote. I lay down, purposely squishing both of the smaller males and giggle when I press play.

* * *

The movie had finished a few minutes ago and I smile, looking over to see both Mike and Randell passed out on the bed. Mike holding his one eyed bear for some parts of this "totally not scary" movie, his green arms wrapped tightly around its body like someone would come in and steal it. Randell was by his feet, his body curled around Mikes for warmth, like a mother dragon curled around her egg. Mike was using Randell's stomach as a stand in pillow and Randell's head was on the one Mike had been using the night before. I smile once more, pulling out my phone to take a picture before standing, pulling a blanket off the chair and draping it over them. This one must have been Randell's as there were many arm holes and fight back a snort as Mike loops his hands through one set and Randell does the same. I slide the food into the fridge and take one last look, checking for anything that would spoil or was potential dangerous and after flicking off the lights and the TV I turn, sliding the door shut with the spare key Mike gave me aka Randell's Key as he was always with Mike anyway.

I stretch in the hallway, trying to fight off the sleep digging its way into my mind. Wincing as my shoulder pops, the joints still sore from crying in the dirt. The party was starting to wind down. No one had left, well maybe a few, not quite as drunk as their friends, trying to get in a little sleep before orientations would start tomorrow. Granted each class started at a different time but it was the thought that counted. A thing I was trying to do as a voice echoed behind me.

"Hey Baby, where are you going?"

I roll my eyes, turning to face an octopus like monster, his bright red skin almost glowed in the dark. Rolling my eyes yet again as he trying to act cool, leaning against the wall but misses and stumbles forwards, crashing into me. I step back, holding both of us as I push him back up right.

"Oh, sorry sexy." He chuckles, sending a nauseating alcohol filled breath in my face "I guess your beauty caught me off guard, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Oh my god," I groan shoving him off and to the ground "Frist of all I never came from heaven but your breath is bad enough to send me there. Second, speaking of being off guard. I will get the guards, campus security to be exact and have you removed from the premises if you don't get out of my face and go to bed. You are way over the recommend level of alcohol intake and you are a danger to yourself and others. Do you think you can manage yourself or do you require my assistance? What Room are you in and where is your roommate, I'd be happy to stay with you until he arrives."

"Wa?" he blanks, looking at me oddly "Ar' you already drunk?"

"Oh my god." I groan, clearly I'd have to take it slow for this one "Get out of ma' face and go to bed man or I'll call campus security. Yo' drunk off your ass man an' you' going to get into trouble."

If mother were here she would have smacked me. I wanted to smack myself, the way I practically spit his words back to him, elongating and butchering the English language. Thankfully it seems to be the trick as he pauses, taking in my words before smiling.

"Oh I'm not that drunk babe." He chuckles, swinging his tentacle down and nearly hitting me in the face "I just had… had, a few, drinks."

"It ain't happening man." I state once more, wanting to slam my head against a wall a thousand times "So get your ass to your room or I'll put you on your ass."

He takes a step forwards, going to grab me and I react, taking a step back and throwing my arm up, my palm connected with his chin and as he stumbles back I hit him in the stomach, causing the monster to stumble forwards as I drop down, swinging my leg to take out his legs. He lands on his back with a groan before looking up at me.

"Go to your room or next time I'll put you down for good."

I let out a frustrated growl, flicking my hands to the sides as I head up the stairs to the dorms. I choose the stairs, hoping to avoid any other drunken encounters, I'd had enough drama for today and smile when I find them empty. The only sound was my feet hitting each step, the sound both calming and nerve wracking as the stairs usually held a few students, lost in each other's worlds and mouths, sending me a guilty smile as I walk past them, my eyes on the stairs and continue to my room.

I hit the top floor, literally, rubbing my nose gently as I look at the metal blocking my path. Pulling open the door I make it to my room without any more accidents or surprises and fall onto my bed, the stress of the day finally taking its toll.

A stray tear rolls down my face as my eyes catch the photo of Master Cho and myself, it was taken during my first year. I was so little back then and master Cho, well he was master Cho. The monster that could knock you on your ass without looking... granted he still could at his old age but not without breaking a small sweat.

"These old bones aren't what they used to be!" he'd always shout as his muscles were "as good as they'd always been."

A statement that was half true as even at his age his body was in good condition. I'd look at him, shaking my head with a smile as he falls back on the mat, laughing at some untold joke. Somewhere in the commotion I'd found myself lying beside him, one hand holding my head and the other tracing the old mat as I thought of my own fond memories.

I found myself rolling onto my back as those memories brought up my second problem of the day. What was I going to do with the dojo? It wasn't something I could carelessly throw away and yet it's not like I could run it either. Even someone like me, who's used to pushing themselves to the limit, to always have something somewhere on the go I wasn't sure I could do:

Study-buddies, my classes, help out at the church and the orphanage. Participate in at least two school advents and go to a five games, talk with mother and father on a daily basis, look after Randell, Mike, keep my idiot brother out of trouble while also 'preparing for my future' by keeping my ninety GPA in every class.

On top of that I promised to help Mike with his studying when Randell couldn't...

Adding training a new set of students made me want to bury my head in the sand and never come back up. but even here, as I all but suffocated myself my mother's voice ran through my mind, stating that a groaning about it wouldn't solve my problems so I sit up with a sigh, content on drowning my problems with a shower. Maybe the hot water would help me decide?

Make sure to follow this story for update alerts.

Read and Review, peace people!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
